Poker Face
by dreams007
Summary: Give this a try if you like Ethan Lovett...
1. Chapter 1

**If you watch General Hospital and like the Ethan Lovett character…..give this a shot.**

**If you don't watch General Hospital and you have no idea who Ethan Lovett is…..give this a shot.**

**I love the Ethan character on GH but I found they didn't have the right leading lady on the show that I wanted him to be paired with…..SO I created my own.**

**Everything belongs to General hospital creators EXCEPT for the character of Jade & her circumstances which are my own creation.**

**I started this awhile back and posted it on another site but since I have an account now here at ….I wanted to post this story over here.**

**I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 1**

"I'm here"

"Punch in the password?"

"Come on, you know it's me- now just tell me what the next mission is Billy"

"I don't make the rules sunshine, either you punch in the code or all you're going to hear is a dial tone"

"Sometimes, I really hate you" was the last thing Billy heard before he started to hear a beeping sound. As the code was being verified by his buddy Dean at the adjacent desk from his own, Billy leaned back in his chair glancing to his right where he continued to watch the blinking red dot on his computer screen pacing back and forth on the docks of Port Charles.

Dean gave him a nod for the clear signal, while Billy swung his legs on his desk as he continued staring at the blinking red dot with a smile in place. He couldn't help it, with Jade on the line, his good spirits always returned. Clicking a button, he spoke into his headset.

"How's the fresh salt air treating you?"

"Oh, just fine, but I'm pretty sure your old bones wouldn't be able to take it. You really should think about retiring, _hell _I'll even book you a room in a retirement home in good ole sunny Florida. And if you're good I might just visit." Jade laughing replied into the phone.

"_Oh really_, and hear from Dean how you've made a muck of things and getting yourself in situations that only an expert can help you get out of." Billy retorted back as he took his legs off his desk, reached towards his bottom drawer and took out his favorite lighter.

"Just because I've been in a couple of binds here and there, and you've been the one to come and lend a helping hand, doesn't mean I can't run an efficient operation" Jade defensively replied back as her spine straightened, ready to go at with Billy over the phone. Even though she was the youngest on the team, hadn't meant she didn't pull her own weight around.

Billy noticing the blinking red dot halting still as he fiddled with the lighter, knew that Jade was ready to defend her skills and capabilities in another second or so, if he didn't diffuse this topic of conversation.

"_Happy Birthday_"

Jade was ready to go full steam ahead, but got the wind knocked out of her sails as she heard those two words spoken very gently into her ear. She didn't want to admit it, but it felt _really good_ knowing that at least one person remembered this was the day she was born and graced the world with her presence.

Swallowing hard, Jade pushed back the emotions that were ready to spill out on the subject of her birthday. Blinking back the moistness in her eyes that she refused to believe were tears, Jade pulled up the collar to her leather jacket covering her vulnerable neck from the cool wind that was acting up around her.

Watching the wave's crash against the docks Jade cleared her throat before saying "_Thank You Billy" _and continued on with a deliberate carelessness to her voice "but you know birthdays don't really mean a thing to me"

"I know, but it's the big 21…you are legally allowed to do anything now." "On the plus side, we can stop faking your age on the ID now."

"Your always seeing the positive in things aren't you Billy, but this also means if I get caught by the lovely police for my con ways- its not juvenile detention, it's the real thing."

"_Jade_, you never let your feet leave the ground do you"

"Number one rule: Never leave your head in the clouds. That's what you told me when I joined the team Billy. Are you really going to hold it against me now that I live by it" Jade asked

Rolling his eyes at the blinking red dot that had once again resumed its pacing back and forth. He really hated it when Jade threw his own words against him. She was so young, it was a shame she didn't believe in dreams. He knew Jade preferred reality as her domain. She liked control. With dreams she thought it was a waste of time that was a useless activity.

Jade bit her bottom lip waiting to hear Billy's response. She knew he was going to go into emotional territory at this point, but she really couldn't take it right now. Instead, she decided a change of topic would be for the better.

"Since it's my…birthday Billy, why don't you wire a couple grand or so in my bank account or even better- send me a credit card with unlimited credit"

"I thought you didn't care it was your birthday"

"I don't, but I was hoping bringing it up would make you more generous in the funds department. I mean two hundred dollars is hardly enough."

"What's rule number two Jade?" Billy asked as he stared at the flame ignited by the lighter in his hands. There was something about a flame that always intrigued & entranced him.

Jade rolled her smoky grey eyes in annoyance. Billy going into teacher mode was definitely something she could do without right now. "I know the rules, they've been literally _etched_ into my brain cause of you."

"Rule number two Jade" Billy simply repeated

_Sighing_, Jade turned around spying a bench a few paces behind her. Deciding to walk over and take a seat, Jade recalled from memory the second golden rule.

"Live, breathe, and Feel the con" Jade retorted back

"Exactly" Billy replied happily. He always did love when a pupil paid attention.

"I was an ace in drama"Jade commented.

"Acting and _feeling_ the reality of your circumstances are two different things Jade"

"I Know that" Jade groaned into the phone, really getting sick of the superiority Billy held over her head about everything and all things related to running a con.

"Obviously you don't" Billy barked back, losing his patience. He adored Jade, but sometimes she could really be a pain in his ass. Taking a deep breath Billy once again posed a question to Jade.

"What part are you playing?"

Resolved to the fact that Billy was going to continue this path of conversation. Jade decided to answer short and sweet to move it along a little faster.

"A drifter"

"Right, and drifters have limited funds. They work for their keep until they get bored with what their doing and move on to the next town"

"I know the drill, I played the part before. Not just for pretend but for real"

_Yes you have _Billy thought. Guilt swamped him as it always did when he thought what Jade had gone through after her parents had died. She hadn't had an easy life and he would always regret not checking in on her once John and Veronica Malone were discovered dead in their hotel room during one their adventures.

His gaze settled upon the frame on his desk which held a picture of the old gang; John and Veronica stood right in the middle. Veronica with her blond sunny hair and her beautiful grey eyes looking up at John who with his shaggy jet black hair was laughing up a riot. Billy couldn't remember the joke but he sure did remember the good times. _God rest their souls _Billy thought as he closed his eyes for a second.

Pulling himself to together he cleared his throat and decided that memory lane needed to wait for the moment. He needed to give Jade the details of what she needed to do.

"Jade, listen to me carefully. You still have the package I gave you with the papers and passport and Fake ID right"

"Yup, I got it here in my bag, by the way- why is it that you have Taylor in place of Malone for my last name. I thought it was always wise to keep to the truth as much as possible- it is rule number three"

"True, but when we have a person who may know that name living in town, its best to deviate from that particular rule"

Instantly curious, Jade sat up straighter from her slouched position on the bench. "Who exactly would be interested in the Malone name"

"Right now the details aren't important. All you need to know is that you need to get over to the Haunted Star and find yourself a job there. The owner is s guy named Luke Spencer he's an interesting fellow…not your usual buttoned down business man"

"Okay, but you do realize that its 12:30 am, I'm pretty sure the place is closed"

"Wrong again my dear, it's a casino"

"Really" Jade replied excitedly

"Yes, but your not going to go there to gamble" Billy replied already knowing where Jade's thoughts were.

"Oh come on, it will be my first time setting foot in a casino where I can legally actually gamble"

"You've gambled before"

"Yeah, but this time, I'm legit…I'm twenty-one, I want to see if I'm still going to get the same thrill I did before. Knowing its illegal always added another thrill to things"

"Trust me, that wont change. Age is just a number. The thrill comes from knowing you just pulled one over the fellow beside you."

"True" Jade replied with a small smile on her face remembering the wallet she stole at the airport just before getting on the plane to come here. Airports are always the easiest place to grab a wallet, everyone's always in a rush with their mind wandering on the next thing to do. Of course, she knew flying could be an ordeal for some, that's why she took out the few couple of bills that were in the wallet and instead of throwing away the rest, decided to hand it over to the lost and found desk. She did have a heart, even though it was a _slightly _immoral one.

"Okay, fine. No gambling. I'll find this Luke guy and get employed by him."

"_Good_, now since it's late, I suggest you book yourself a cheap motel, but tomorrow you get over to Kelly's and ask for Mike. He rents out rooms that are above the diner, ask if he has a spare room, which _he does_."

"Okay, get a job at Haunted Star and rent a room at a diner named Kelly's…you going tell me anything else about this operation"

Your not going to like this, but for the moment that's all I have to give you"

"Billy!" Jade exclaimed. "You can't be serious, I've been a good sport about this up until now but you're leaving me on a raft with no oar here- you realize that right?"

"Look kiddo, that's all I have right now for you…once I know more I'll fill you in. Keep your cell phone close to you Jade. It'll let me know where you are at all times"

"I still haven't gotten use to the GPS you've installed in my cell phone…its kind of weird knowing you can track me down anytime you feel like it.

"Its for safety reasons, everyone has them" Billy explained

"I know, its just weird…I always thought me disappearing was my own special talent, now with this tracking device…you'll know my every move"

"Is that such a bad thing Jade"

Thinking it over Jade realized it wasn't so terrible. "No, I guess I can live with it_, for now" _Jade answered.

"Good, look I got Kevin on the other line, I need to go kiddo" Billy explained as Dean gave him the thumbs up for the clear signal.

"Okay, that's fine, I guess I'll be hearing from you" Jade stated as she stood up from the bench and walked leisurely over to the edge of the docks where the water from the ocean crashed against the wood to spill over on the surface in font of her. Jade could make out an Island from where she stood, but not so clearly since it was pitch black with only the moon for her consolation- no stars in sight.

"Yes I will, be safe, act smart, and don't blow your cover and get caught"

"I won't. My cover has never been blown and it's going to stay that way. Oh, and by the way…can you forward a message for me to Kevin on my behalf since you'll be speaking to him in the next few minutes"

"Yeah sure"

"Tell him, when he sees me again- he better run because he's going to get his sorry ass beat"

Letting out a tired sigh Billy asked "What did he do"

"Let's just say, I remembered something from our last mission together"

"And you don't like what you remembered"

"Not one inch" Jade declared as she recalled Kevin's tongue shoved inside her mouth.

"That's all I'm getting from you" Billy muttered

"Yup, unfortunately that's all I can disclose at the moment- I'm afraid if I told you any more, you might be tempted to compromise Kevin's position"

"That bad?" Billy asked

"Bad enough" Jade answered

"Well, I'm going to hang up now and try to get some answers from Kevin…you got me all curious" Billy proclaimed, Knowing Jade wouldn't utter one more word on the topic.

"Good Luck, but remember if the story he spins makes him look good, it isn't true. Kevin's a liar through and through"

"All cons are kiddo"

"Yeah, but he takes it to another level and by the way you can drop the kiddo, you know I hate it when you call me that" Jade said

"Talk to you later, kiddo" Billy replied with a smile she could hear in his voice.

"Later, _grandpa_" Jade said sarcastically into the phone.

"You really need to start getting better comebacks kiddo" Billy retorted with irritation laced in his voice as he disconnected the phone. Billy glanced one last time at the red blinking dot that was Jade before turning his full attention to his next waiting call.

Jade on the other hand laughed to herself quietly as she flipped her phone closed and slipped it into her bag. She knew Billy had gotten riled up with her grandpa remark, it never failed to hit its remark.

Billy was young at heart and any reference to his aging body usually annoyed him because he didn't like the fact that there was maybe another decade or so left in him.

He was the type of man who thought of himself indestructible, but when the knees start hurting and the sores and aches in the muscles take longer to heal- one usually has to face their mortality.

Jade brought up Billy's aging status jokingly every once in awhile, but she mostly did it to remind Billy that he needed to be more careful and that he needed to take it easy…let the others on the team take more risk and responsibility, but Billy was stubborn. He only took orders from himself and no one else.

Jade glanced down at her watch and saw that it was close to 1:00 am. She decided that the Haunted Star would have to wait. She was going to walk back a block where she had seen a blinking motel sign.

Jade grabbed her duffle bag that was deposited at the steps of the dock and was turning around as she knocked into a hard chest, which felt like a steel post.

_What the hell _Jade thought to herself in confusion as she got her balance back just as two strong arms gently eased her away from the warm_ and unfortunately_ _for her_ strong muscular chest that her face had collided with a second ago.

"Sorry about that love, didn't see you there"

Jade grasped onto to the strangers forearms to steady herself as he held her from the waist. Looking up, she could hardly see much, but she definitely had heard an Austrian accent.

"You should really watch where you're going next time there Aussie" Jade hissed as she lifted her right hand to ease away the sting her nose was experiencing.

""Well next time, maybe you should wear bright neon colors while wandering in the dark little girl"

Jade dropped her hand from her own throbbing nose and looked up to the partly shadowed face hovering over her as she exclaimed "I am not a little girl"

"Well you do have a point, _I mean You sure don't feel like one_" she heard from the husky Aussie's voice just as his fingers grazed over her hip bone, exposed by her shirt that had ridden up slightly in the collision.

Jade was stunted by the strangers actions and wasn't quick with a response before the stranger decided to lean a little more closer and whispered in her ear "But you sure as hell act like one"

Livid from his ridiculous words and actions Jade pushed out of the strangers grasp and widened the gap between them. "You have no right to talk or _touch_ me like that"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was merely helping you catch your balance."

"_Oh really_" Jade sarcastically replied

"Seems to me someone has trust issues"

"I don't have trust issues, I do have a problems with perverted guys" Jade replied as an image of Kevin instantly came into her mind.

"Well lucky for you I'm a trustworthy guy with no perverted intentions"

Jade relied and trusted on her instincts. And from what she could pick up- he wasn't someone who wanted to cause her harm, but he also wasn't someone who was really trustworthy. And the fact she could only partly see his face annoyed her.

From what she could tell he had slightly longer hair then what other guys sported. His eyes were dark, she really couldn't tell the color. He was taller than her 5'6 frame. He seemed to have a long lean face with a strong jaw line and had an Austrian accent.

Jade had a weakness for accents, since she neither had the talent for picking them up and was horrible at imitations, she envied individuals who had the natural ability of sounding enchanting even when they were hurling insults in your face.

Surprised by the encounter and really not in the mood to talk any further, Jade decided to go.

"Look, I was just leaving, so if you can please get out of my way, I would be thankful" Jade said as she felt the jetlag starting to kick in. She grabbed her duffle back from where it had landed and looked up to see that Aussie had moved out of her path. _At least he knew how to listen she thought._

Letting out a tired sigh she walked past him ready to leave, but was stopped when she heard the Aussie call out "Ethan Lovett"

Turning around she raised her arched eye brow questioningly.

"That's my name, I knew you were wondering"

Jade saw the smug smile placed on Ethan's face as he spoke to her.

"That's great, but I really don't care" Jade plainly stated. Turning to leave she was once again halted as _Ethan_ asked "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Without thinking she said "Strawberry shortcake"

"Strawberry your first name and Shortcake your last I'm presuming" Ethan stated with a smirk she could hear dripping off his voice.

"_Yup_. Now can I leave or are you going to continue to ask _who is a complete stranger to you_ ridiculous questions, _in the dark by the way_"

"I like the dark, brings about intimacy between two individuals, especially on a night like this one with the moon shining to its full glory with no stars to distract"

"Okay, your babbling and I'm jetlagged so goodbye…hope I never _run_ into you again- _literally_" Jade said as she turned around and walked off.

_Strange dude, nice accent_ Jade thought to herself at the odd encounter.

Ethan Lovett stood at the spot where _Shortcake_ had left him. He laughed quietly to himself allowing this surprise encounter ease out the tense muscles he had carried with him all day.

Those smoking grey eyes were definitely _something. They pierced right through you._ Captivating in fact. If luck was on his side, he would see Strawberry Shortcake real soon and if it wasn't he was pretty sure _shortcake_ would be looking for him.

With satisfaction Ethan took at the freshly stolen wallet that he had just taken. Looking inside he was happy to see the two hundred dollars, but disappointed to find no identification. Seems like the name _Strawberry Shortcake_ would have to do for now.

_She was intriguing_ Ethan thought to himself.

With that final thought he turned around pushing the wallet into his jacket as he brought his hands up to drag down his tired face and started to walk the opposite direction of _Shortcake_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **__

Her morning wasn't exactly starting off right. She had checked out of the motel and decided to go to Kelly's, where through random people on the street, Jade finally found her destination.

She had ordered a huge breakfast and passively watched Mike to find out the best way to approach him on renting a room. However, there was no need to over analyze Mike because by the looks of him he screamed out 'good guy.' When I approached him about a room he was all too happy to get another tenant, all he needed was a deposit.

This is where the problem arose. She went for the wallet that had the two hundred dollars, to only find it missing. To say the least she was stunned because it was no where in sight. She had ruffled through her duffle bag, her jacket and came up with nothing.

By this point she had panicked and realized that she had been swindled. _Well, isn't that karma rearing its ugly head _Jade thought to herself.

Not much time to think about what exactly could have happened to the money she decided to turn all helpless and become the victim.

Something told her Mike would fall for the act and ignore the deposit. Which he did once the tears started sliding down her face and of course the embarrassed act afterward only endeared her to him; Jade could tell.

Sticking close to the truth she went with the story of getting her wallet stolen and how she didn't have the cash to pay him the deposit now, but if he gave her a chance she would find a job in town and get him the money by tomorrow the latest. Mike agreed and assured her that she could go up to her room.

After profusely thanking Mike she dumped her stuff in her room upstairs, came back down to wave goodbye to Mike and asked him to wish her luck as she looked for a job. With one victory in hand Jade had gone off for the Hunted Star with a smile of pure pleasure on her face. She really loved the game. The excitement and thrill never got old.

Jade was now currently mulling over her second drink at the bar of the Hunted Star casino as she waited for Luke Spencer, which the bartender had kindly told her, he had not yet made his appearance for the day.

To pass the time she had chit chatted with the bartender and observed the few folks who were gambling. Even though the activity was mild, since it was only mid-afternoon she still found it interesting to see who was there.

Through her conversation with _Bruce _the bartender, Jade had discovered that the guy at the poker table was Nikolas Cassadine who frequently came in. He was a Prince who owned Spoon Island. The exact Island she had spotted last night on the docks she presumed.

Next, she spotted an old man and an older looking women that Bruce had told her were the Quartermaines. The women was Luke Spencer's wife, while the older gentlemen named Edward Quatermiane was Luke's farther in-law. They seemed to have been having a heated conversation which ended with Tracy walking out.

"Does that happen often?" Jade asked as her gaze swung back at Bruce who was tending the bar.

"More often then I care to count, but it's never a big thing…it's just how they communicate from what I've seen"

"So why is it that you're the only one working here, I mean there's no waitress and the boss isn't even here yet?"

"Mr. Spencer, is a pretty relaxed type of guy…he comes and goes when he likes, I mean he might not even come in today in fact"

"Are you sure… I mean… I really need to talk to him about perhaps hiring me for a job."

"You want to work here?" Bruce inquired

"Yeah, see I'm new in town and I'm low in cash. I need a job so I can afford the room that I'm renting out" Jade said. "And since I always did like boats and I've waitressed, and even assisted at the bar I thought this would be a great place to be employed.

"This place is definitely a good joint to work, but unfortunately for me I don't think their hiring" Bruce replied a he gave her the once over, lingering at her cleavage.

Lowering her eyes Jade fiddled with her straw and pretended to be shy as Bruce continued to leer.

"We definitely could use someone with your beauty at a place like this"

"Thanks, but I guess I better be on my way, no use waiting around if there's no available jobs here." Jade said as stood up from her stool and leaned in towards the bar, making sure her cleavage was in full view. "Thanks again Bruce, maybe I'll see you around"

Jut before Jade was to turn around, Bruce placed his hand on hers and said "Wait, maybe…maybe you could talk to Ethan"

_There was that name again _Jade thought to herself. "Ethan" She questioningly asked.

Bruce licked his lips and took a detour of her cleavage with his eyes again before looking back up at her. "Yeah…yeah …he's Mr. Spencer son. And Mr. Spencer usually agrees with Ethan on things, so maybe you should talk to Ethan. He'll be here pretty soon"

Smiling politely, Jade eased her hand away causally to brush away her bangs from her eyes. "Well if you think I might have a chance, I guess I'll stay" Jade proclaimed

"Oh yeah, I'm sure of it….Ethan's cool, I'll even put in a good word for you"

"Thanks Bruce, I would really appreciate that"

"No- don't worry about it, I'm purely doing it for my own selfish reasons. If you started working here I get the feeling it would definitely be more fun"

"You know what, I think your right" Jade said as she sat back on her stool with a playful smile. Bruce was a harmless guy she could tell. He had the boy next door quality to him.

Now that she had secured at least one person in her favor of working here, she really hoped that this _Ethan- _Bruce was talking about wasn't the Ethan she met at the docks.

Because if he was then she knew her chances of working here at the casino were pretty slim. She wasn't exactly friendly the last time they met, but neither was he.

After a second's thought Jade reevaluated that assessment and realized Ethan was a little too friendly. To the point of maybe even being the one who jacked her wallet. He did have the perfect opportunity when they collide with one another.

The more Jade thought about it the more she realized that Ethan was the one who took her wallet. It made sense. She was confused, in pain, and he had the perfect opportunity since Jade momentarily had been distracted.

It seemed that Ethan Lovett had sticky fingers. And if he was Luke Spencer's son and her only chance at being hired here, she had to tread very carefully, especially since her cover could be blown.

In her experience a con artist can usually recognize another- Whether it was through keen observational skills or the mistakes made by the person during the con.

Now that Jade suspected Ethan wasn't exactly the upstanding citizen, she realized Luke Spencer would have the same problem of sticky fingers. It wasn't uncommon for families to work together. She had encountered many couples, mother-daughter, and even grandfather-grandson pairs on her travels. It actually helped to have someone who knew you well by your side.

After all she probably would have been on a couple of adventure with her own folks by now if they were still alive today. Pushing away the sadness that always came when she thought of her parents; she focused on Luke Spencer.

The more Jade sat at the bar and mulled over Luke Spencer- the more she realized that he was probably the one in town who would recognize the Malone name. Billy did seem like he knew Luke from the conversation she had with him- whether he was friend or foe she didn't know, but she would definitely be asking Billy the next time he was in touch.

She wanted to call Billy right now and find out if her suspicion were on track. But at the same time she knew it would do no good because if Luke actually knew her parents, it wasn't like she could ask him any questions she might have had because her cover would be blown and Billy had made it clear that wasn't an option.

It slightly tore at her that she wouldn't be able to get information from a person who potentially might have known her parents. Billy had done the best he could with filling in the blanks for her on where her parents had traveled and what they had done, but she knew this was perhaps going to be a missed opportunity to get any personal information.

She had only known her parents for a brief ten years before they were murdered, but even before their deaths- she hardly had spent any physical time in their presence. Her parents gave their con ways up for the first three years of her life but then returned to it- leaving Jade with her grandmother on her father's side who was the only living relative they had.

As early as she could remember- it was her grandmother who woke her up, made her breakfast, sent her to school, picked her up, played with her, laughed with her, cried with her, and many other wonderful things she never would forget.

Her memories with her parents consisted off phone calls every night, her birthdays, and Christmas. She would always run to the phone excited to hear her mother's soft voice and her father's musical laugh putting her to sleep. Sometimes they would even tell her stories. In the beginning she thought they had great imaginations, but soon realized what they spoke was pure fact and the more she heard the more she was intrigued and in awe of her parents.

She use to live for her birthdays and the Christmas season because it was only those two occasions they would be able to come see her and grandma. They would make such a big deal about her birthdays. They would always have a huge party and the following week we would all go on vacation to exotic places, always making sure there was an ocean as the view.

Mom always liked the ocean. Something about _endless possibilities_ Jade recalled her mother saying to her, but couldn't remember the rest. She was so young and the more she got older the more she felt as if she was forgetting. And she hated that because she had so little memories to begin with.

Jade was afraid one day she would wake up and not remember a thing and that's why she kept a scrap book with everything and anything to do with her family. Not the smartest thing for a con to have, but something she needed. Of course, she never carried it with her and had left it in storage along with her family's other belongings that had meant a lot to her.

"Jade you okay?"

Jostled out of memory lane, Jade looked up at Bruce's concerned face.

"Yeah…yes" Jade slowly replied coming back to reality and to what was going on around her.

"Look don't worry"

Not comprehending where Bruce was going with this Jade asked "What do you mean?"

"I know you're worried about getting kicked out of your place, but Ethan is an understanding guy and I'm sure he'll give you a try" Bruce stated as he wiped down the bar.

That wasn't exactly the reason for the faze out, but she wasn't going to go blurting her guts out either. She was grateful that Bruce wasn't as perceptive as she knew Luke and Ethan were bound to be. Jade knew that she couldn't get pulled back in memory lane like that especially around Ethan and Luke because they would start asking questions.

"Thanks Bruce I just tend to over think things, I'm sure your right" Jade said while polishing off her second drink.

"No thanks" Jade said as Bruce started reaching for her glass. "I've only got enough left to pay for this one" Jade said as she thanked the heavens that she pick pocketed the old guy at the air port yesterday. It was enough to pay for the motel room, breakfast at Kelly's, and drinks here at the casino. But she officially was broke as she put a couple of bills on the bar.

"Don't worry it's on the house" Bruce stated as he pushed her money back in her hand.

"No, no- take it…I pay for what I owe" Jade simply stated as she took the money and jammed it in Bruce's shirt pocket.

"No really I feel bad, I'll take care of it-" Bruce started to say as he reached for his pocket to give the money back once again.

"Don't you dare, look I got my pride…I don't like taking free rides- it's not my style" Jade said.

Reluctantly Bruce took the money seeing the determined look Jade gave him, he went over to the cash box and dropped it in there. He was starting to like Jade more and more.

"I don't think I've meant a girl this persistent on paying for her drink especially when the bartender is willing to put it on the house." Bruce said as he closed the cash box and started to look over papers regarding innovatory.

"Well again I do appreciate the offer, but I especially wouldn't want you to get in trouble when you're already doing me such a favor."

"And what favor would that be love" Jade heard from behind her as the stool she sat on, spun around. In a quick second she was staring at Bruce, but now was facing the man she ran into last night who she presumed to be Luke's son

"_You_"

"Yes, it's me. I guess I made a quite an impression on you if you've come all this way to track me down, I knew I made you curious"

"No, actually I came so you could return the wallet I'm pretty sure you took from me last night"

"Wait- you two know each other" Jade heard from behind as Bruce stopped what he was doing to take in the scene.

"Sort of, mate" Ethan smoothly replied as he crowded Jade's space by taking one of his hands and placing it behind her on the bar, to partly cage her in. With Ethan's back toward the gamblers, if someone was to look over they would assume Ethan was leaning in for a kiss.

"You see, shortcake and I had a little run in with each other last night…or… I guess you could say early this morning, wouldn't you agree love" Ethan slowly said as he looked down upon Jade.

_God, those lips- so full and kissable _Ethan thought as Jade directed a withering glare towards him as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Okay, first of all- you really need to understand the concept of personal space" Jade said, pushing Ethan slightly away as she indicated with her hands to the air in front of her while continuing to say "See this is my bubble and you seem to have a habit of entering _my _space-

"I can't help it- I always did like a good bubble to break" Ethan stated as he leaned in once again, a litter closer than the last time.

Ignoring his comment Jade once again placed her hand on his chest and eased him away slowly- _after all he was the one she would be begging to get a job in a few seconds_ Jade thought to herself while she spoke aloud "And you _really_ need to break that habit because you can't expect me to work under these conditions"

Ethan was caught off guard by the direction of conversation, he stepped back and assessed Jade while he said "What do you mean- work here, exactly- did Luke hire you?"

"No, he hasn't had the chance to because he hasn't come in, which Bruce here kindly informed me of" Jade said as she stood from her seat and looked over her shoulder at Bruce.

"I was just telling her how Mr. Spencer-

"How many time do I have to remind you its Luke- Bruce, if the old man heard you call him by his last name- its kitchen duty for you again"

"Right, right- sorry" Bruce said knowing how Luke hated him being so formal.

"I told Jade-

"_Jade_" Ethan said with a grin as he pondered it. "I like it"

Jade rolled her eyes and said in her most sarcastic tone "I'm glad you approve."

Ethan grinned and looked back at Bruce to go on.

"Yeah, so I told Jade how Luke wasn't around and how she could talk to you about working here. And I mean she has the experience and we do need a waitress around here, I think she'll make a great addition to the team" Bruce stated.

"Really, well I will take your opinion into consideration but I think I'm going to need a little one on one with Jade. So if you would do me the pleasure-" Ethan said as he held out his arm like a gentlemen waiting for her to grasp on, which Jade did.

"And what experience have you had that makes you so qualified" Ethan asked not caring for the answer, but he was curious and wanted to get her talking- there was just something about Jade that made him want to dig.

Maybe it was her eyes, so mysterious he could get lost in them. In fact, she was quite a package. With her flowing midnight black hair shining past her shoulders in waves. She wore casual faded jeans with rips at the knees and a simple white tank under her fitted leather jacket. Her expressive grey eyes framed by arched eyebrows drew him the first time he'd seen her, but in proper lighting- they struck you still with one glance.

She was tiny in size but athletic he could tell from the long and lean arms that came into view as Jade took off her jacket once he stopped at a booth in the corner of the casino.

Jade let go of Ethan's arm once they reached the desired seating. She took off her jacket, slid into the booth with Ethan following right behind her.

Yet again, he was in her personal space as he decided to sit close to her rather than sitting on the opposite side of the booth- leaving it empty.

Jade realized she was corned in with the wall on her left and Ethan on her right. She couldn't just stand up and walk away if she wanted to at any point of the conversation.

She suspected that's exactly why Ethan chose his seat beside her, it was a smart move if you were to pump someone for information- something she would have done.

Treading carefully Jade shifted partly to her right so she would be facing Ethan as she answered his question.

"I've been a waitress a couple of times before-"

"Any references or a resume you have for me?"

"No- not really, haven't been in a town long enough where I think they would even remember my name"

"The cops after you" Ethan stated

"No" Jade instantly replied. "More like a restless soul"

Ethan nodded with what seemed like in understanding, but didn't say anything so Jade decided to keep on talking.

"I move around a lot, I get bored pretty easily and always like going to new places- experiencing different cultures and people. I don't have any family to settle me down… so…. I go exploring" Jade finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How do you get by?"

"I do odd jobs here and there while I'm in town. Enough to stash away for when I feel like moving again."

"I see" Ethan simply stated as he continued to stare at Jade as though to assess whether he believed her.

Ethan couldn't place it but there was something off, maybe because the story was a little too vague, hell he'd conned a few people with the 'restless act.' And the fact she had no ID in her wallet made him suspicious.

Jade watched as Ethan wordlessly leaned in closer slightly to her as he reached into his back pocket, grabbing for something. Her wallet to be exact as he placed it on the table in front of them with a smile.

"I'm guessing this is yours"

"You would be correct" Jade said as she started to reach for it but came up empty as Ethan quickly grabbed it out of reach and placed it on his side of the table.

"That's my wallet" Jade said she argued reaching for it but was blocked by Ethan.

"Now, how exactly can I give this back to you with good conscience when there isn't even any ID in it proving it to be ours. I mean you could be conning me and some old lady could be filing a report at the police station for her missing wallet right now." Ethan said

"We both know that wallet is mine because you snatched it as we bumped into each other last night-

"This morning" Ethan corrected

"Whatever" Jade exclaimed. "The point is that its mine and if anyone is trying to con anyone here- its you. I've done time on the streets to know when someone has sticky fingers and if you don't give me back what is rightfully mine- you're seriously going to regret it."

"Oh really and how might I regret it" Ethan replied

"Well I'm just going to have to report that you stole my wallet"

"There not going to believe you- all there is two hundred bucks- hardly proof that this wallet belongs to you shortcake."

"Don't call me that" Jade snapped back. "But if you hand that damn wallet over I can show you proof that its mine"

Without comment Ethan returned the wallet to its rightful owner. He leaned back watching Jade take out the money and flip the inside of the wallet while muttering "_I don't know why I'm even doing this- we both know its mine_."

Jade shoved the wallet back in Ethan's face and pointed at the corner as she said "See there- my name.

And she was correct. Her name was sewn on in black threading matching the wallet's color in small letters. You would never know it was there until pointed out.

"Seems like you get your wallet stolen a lot- to have done that" Ethan stated

"Enough times to finally realize that sometimes you need to outsmart your friendly thieves. You know the ones who buddy up to you expressing the need to take you under their wing, but the minute you turn your back, they got your stash. And you can't say anything because technically you're in their digs"

"Yeah, I can relate. I took off on my own when my adopted parents died, I ran into those types in the beginning" Ethan said. He lowered his gaze indicating to the wallet in Jade's hands with a smile as he said "That's actually pretty smart"

Smiling, Jade jammed the money back into the wallet as she pointedly stared at Ethan as she replied "I know, especially when you need to defend- or… in this case take back what's yours"

Ethan smirked as he shook his head in amazement. He thought her eyes were dangerous, but her smile dazzled you speechless. When Jade smiled her face lit up and you couldn't help but return the gesture.

"I'm pretty sure with a smile like that, you always got your way" Ethan stated at random as he raised his hand and softly caressed the corner of her mouth.

Taken off guard by Ethan's soft touch. Jade's smile faltered ever so slightly as she saw the undeniable pull in Ethan's eyes. They were laughing a minute ago, but now she saw an indescribable heat.

Jade became all too aware of Ethan as he stroked her bottom lip with his thumb back and forth in a soft touch.

"I've been thinking about your lips and how much I want to kiss them" Ethan stated dazed and almost in a whisper as if he wasn't even aware of what he was saying, to captured with the feel of her bottom lip under his thumb.

Jade was sizzling. Her cheeks were aflame with scorching heat and the shift in the atmosphere around them crackled with sparks the moment Ethan had touched her.

Jade slightly parted her lips and as if that was a signal, Ethan dipped his thumb into her mouth and felt her warm wet tongue caress it as he leaned in closer enthralled. Taking his thumb, he outlined her mouth and inched closer to taker her bottom lip between his teeth, nipped at her lip, surprising Jade.

She had seen the hunger in Ethan's eyes and expected a hard almost punishing kiss, but this was more like seduction as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked and teased, creating havoc inside Jade.

Ethan pulled Jade closer into his arms, half onto his lap. His hands had a mind of their own as his palms smoothed around her waist and crept up over her flat stomach to the sides of her breasts. He gave a slight squeeze as he cupped her left breast in his hand and a moan of pleasure escaped passed Jade's lips.

Swept up in wanting and needing to get closer, Jade brushed up against Ethan as humanly possible so they were glued together with no space between their chests while Jade entangled her hands into Ethan's hair.

Ethan deepened the pressure of the kiss, making her feel lightheaded and overwhelmed by the sensations of the heated kiss. His tongue swept across her lips briefly before sliding into her mouth as the ignited passion continued to burn.

Jade's right hand slowly trialed down Ethan's face absent mindedly and continued down his neck and rested onto his chest were she felt his heartbeat through his shirt. The beating of Ethan's heart was rapidly pumping away as their tongues tangled with one another.

The racing heart underneath Jade's hand was the jolt that brought her back to reality as she abruptly broke off the kiss and looked at Ethan with his heart still thumping against his chest onto her hand. She felt so close to him. It had been so long since she had felt connected to anyone.

As Jade caught her breath she exclaimed "What in the world are we doing." She untangled herself from a reluctant Ethan who only let her ease herself away where their torsos were no longer touching, but she partly still sat on his lap. She was confused with her reaction to him, she was never this impulsive.

"Were doing what we should have been doing the moment I walked into this place" Ethan replied swiftly and continued kissing Jade as if she hadn't spoken. Lust was what he had felt when he saw Jade at the bar when he walked in. He had wanted to consume, fill, and caress her all at once and now he was having his fill.

Caught up in the moment once again she felt her eyes drift closed as she let herself get caught up in the moment. She had never felt like this before. Jade wasn't the most experienced girl in the world, but she wasn't no virgin either.

However, the way Ethan touched her made Jade feel as if maybe there was still a lot to learn. Everywhere he touched he left a trial of fire and his kisses only awakened more passion, leaving her with wanting more. She knew she had to stop this, especially since PDA (public displays of affection) wasn't exactly her thing, but she couldn't tare herself away from his seeking tongue that once again managed to venture into her mouth.

Once again, Jade abruptly stopped the make-out session with the ounce of control she had left in her. With barely their lips apart she breathlessly said "We really need to stop"

"No, I don't…. think…. You… want… to" Ethan said distractedly as he trialed kisses from her lips, down to her throat and paid quite a bit of attention to were he felt her pulse beating wildly against his mouth.

Cradling his head to her neck, Jade closed her eyes unable to keep them open as she felt him suck and kiss her neck as if he were feasting on her. She let the sensations run through her body and felt the arousal shoot to her lower regions.

Jade realizing that the situation was out of control, knew she needed to get a handle on things.

Jade gripped Ethan's hair in her hand more forcefully and pulled so there was enough space for her to disengage from his kisses. In precise clear movements she slid over him, which wasn't that hard since she was practically on his lap to begin with and landed her feet on the floor so she could get up and put some distance between Ethan and herself.

Jade made a fast assessment of the casino while yanking her tank down from where it had ridden up her stomach. She realized the few folks who were at the casino hadn't noticed them, but as she looked back towards the bar she had seen Bruce's raised eyebrows in shock.

Embarrassed and frankly shamed that she let this- _thing_, between Ethan and her be witnessed in the first place she lowered her gaze from Bruce's.

Catching her breath, she knew that Ethan and her kissing shouldn't have happened. There were too many unknowns and complications to begin with and she didn't need Ethan to be one of them.

Tuning around she was determined to stop this from going any further, but before she could get a word- Ethan grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to sit beside him.

"You're not going anywhere" Ethan stated as he pierced his eyes into hers.

For a second she couldn't breathe. The way he looked at her, was so tempting. His eyes were clear from lust, but they held promises.

"I wasn't planning to Ethan, I just needed space. What just occurred between us was-

"Bound to happen" Ethan filled in

"Wasn't suppose to happen" Jade amended as she slipped away from his grasp and moved slightly to the edge of the booth to put space between them

"Look, we hardly know each other and I just came here to get a job- nothing else" Jade said

"You got the job. You had it the moment Bruce spoke up for you, I trust Bruce- he has good judgment"

"So then what was all this- asking about references and resumes?"

"An excuse" Ethan stated with his smug smile

"For?" Jade questioned

"Beyond the obvious reasons Jade" Ethan said as he looked her up and down before his eyes settled back on her face, "I feel a kinship with you, and with what little you told I can already tell you and I have a lot in common. Maybe too much in fact"

"No, see that's where your wrong, I don't steal other peoples money, I work for my keep" Jade said as she leaned over quickly grabbing her jacket and got up to put it on, trying to get some solid footing under her feet.

"No, see I think your fibbing" Ethan said as he watched her look everywhere but at him. "No one grows up on the streets an angel, Jade"

Jade let her eyes rest on Ethan's as his words sunk in. "True- but that doesn't mean you can't grow out of old habits" Jade replied back.

Jade knew she needed to be careful with Ethan especially since she didn't even know if Ethan was part of the reason she may be here. She really needed to call Billy and find out the specifics of this con job she was going to pull off, starting with finding out who were the main players.

"I may have had sticky fingers like you once upon a time, but that was out of necessity. Unlike you, I prefer honest living"

"See, I would almost believe it, but my gut tells me otherwise, you have an agenda"

Knowing Ethan was hitting to close to home, Jade decided it was time for her to leave.

"Look- I don't owe you anything, I'm out of here"

"You owe me tomorrow night" Ethan spoke just as Jade was about to turn around and dismiss the conversation.

"What" Jade asked confused with her eyes narrowing while looking at him

"You start your shift tomorrow night" Ethan said as he slid out of the booth and stood in front of Jade, invading her personal space.

"Fine. See you then" Jade said as she looked up at Ethan and knew if she didn't get out of their soon, she would do something stupid again. She turned around to leave but was halted as Ethan placed his hands on her shoulders and quickly leaned in closer to give her a kiss on the lips and tugged at her bottom lip before releasing her.

It was so brief and quick that Jade didn't even have time to register what his intentions were as he stopped her and definitely not enough time to protest, since it was over in a blink of an eye.

"You need to stop doing that"

"Really, because a couple of minutes ago, I know for a fact if we weren't in a public place, I would have had you on your back" Ethan replied smugly

"Wow, aren't you arrogant" Jade said

Noticing she hadn't denied it, Ethan with a smile said "I've may have heard that word tossed around when it comes to me, but I'm simply stating fact love."

"Whatever that was, it will never happen again, I was… taken off guard and I wasn't thinking"

"No, you were reacting to what your body felt…and if I have anything to say about it- you'll keep on reacting to me even if your pretty mind doesn't want to comprehend that fact.

"It will never happen again, and frankly you make no sense. You're suspicious of me and yet you want to make out with me" Jade said

"Oh trust me, there's hell of a lot more I want to do with you" Ethan stated as his eyes bored into hers, causing her cheeks to ignite once again. _She really needed to get out of here._

"See you tomorrow" Jade said so casually, giving the outwardly appearance that his words didn't affect her at all and Ethan almost would have believed it, if it wasn't for the spread of color that arose across her cheeks- giving her away.

"Yeah, that's probably your safest bet" Ethan said with his smirk in place

Rolling her eyes she turned around cursing mentally at the blood rushing through her cheeks and started walking away from him as she called out in a strong voice "Not happening Ethan"

This of course brought her attention from the few people that were at the tables but she didn't care at this point.

Ethan chuckled to himself while thinking _That's what you think _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Three Weeks Later…_

"Lulu, can you please tell your brother to stop staring at my ass" Jade said while bent over the pool table at _Jakes_ lining up a shot

"Am I making you nervous?" Ethan said, standing right behind Jade

"Annoyed is more like it" Jade replied acidly as she took a shot with no success.

"Pool really isn't your game" Lulu said with sympathy to Jade as she came forward for her turn.

"Unfortunately, for me your right" Jade said with a laugh as she grabbed her drink from their table.

"With the way things are going, looks like shortcake is going to be buying the next round" Ethan stated as he leaned against his pool cue watching Lulu getting two balls in one pocket.

"Tell me again, why you invited your brother because I really don't see the advantages" Jade countered back

Missing her next shot, Lulu stood up and smiled over at Jade before saying "You very well know I didn't invite him, he invited himself when I came by Kelly's to pick you up"

"Ah yes, how could I forget him eavesdropping on our conversation while we were trying to enjoy our meal" Jade said

"Oh come on ladies, we're having fun" Ethan said with a smirk as he assessed the pool table.

"_Oh yeah_, great balls of fun" Jade said sarcastically. "Not only did you manage to scare away some actually decent guys with your glare which, _yes_ I caught-

"I did no such thing" Ethan said as he interrupted Jade

Jade ignored Ethan's half hearted defense and continued on by saying "But you've managed to suck the enjoyment of the night by just being here…I mean really I see enough of you at work and at Kelly's, can I not go anywhere without you magically appearing"

"Do I detect some hostility" Ethan replied with amusement

"Oh, I'll give you some hostility _Aussie_" Jade threateningly replied as she started to step toward Ethan with her cue stick but was halted as Lulu got into her path.

"Look, my brother requires an acquired taste and can rub people the wrong way" Lulu said trying to explain

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed" Jade threw out sarcastically

"Look, I know he can get on peoples nerves at times, but he's fun…I mean you admitted that to me yourself". Lulu said

"Oh, did she now" Ethan smugly stated as he looked at Jade

Jade shot daggers with her eyes at Lulu, who just shrugged innocently and turned away to the bar where Maxie had come in with Spinelli

_She is so dead Jade_ thought to herself as she turned her focus back on to Ethan who was still standing with a pretty pleased look on his face.

"Look, that _fun _statement had conditions attached to it- so don't let it go to your head" Jade said as she placed her cue in front of her and leaned slightly against it

"Conditions" Ethan asked

"Yeah, I mean you are fun at work when Bruce is there and you guys go back and forth with one another or when you're talking and charming your way through the crowd of the haunted star, but the moment you come into contact with me you get _all funny_ which frankly I don't appreciate"

"The only reason I get _funny _as you call it, is because your eyes tell another story when you look at me. I mean your mouth spews out nonsense of how I really should stop grazing you every time I walk by you at work or that I shouldn't stare or that it's annoying to see me at Kelly's where you live and work your second job, but _it's your eyes babe_. _They give you away every time Jade_" Ethan said as he came around the pool table to stand in front of her.

_Damn it, he was doing it again- Drawing her in. _Jade had tried to stay away from Ethan ever since they had kissed at the haunted star. She tried to keep it strictly professional, but it was so hard because every time she locked gazes with Ethan it made her blush cause she knew where his thoughts were.

She had managed to not be alone with him, which she took pride in. She always made sure there were others around because she really couldn't afford a repeat performance of what happened with them at the haunted star, especially since Jade knew getting involved with Ethan would comprise her con.

Jade lowered her gaze from Ethan's and swung it back towards Lulu and Maxie who were looking at them with smiles on their faces. _Great, now I'm their entertainment_

Stepping back from Ethan she said "I don't know what you see in my eyes, but your clearly deluded, my eyes _are just eyes_, if anything there saying _get los-t not interested" _Jade said as she turned back and assessed the pool table as she drew near to it.

Jade was trying to ignore Ethan and give him a little attitude like she had over the weeks that had gone by so he would just stop pursuing her and realize that she was too much work and just simply stop. But that strategy wasn't exactly working Jade realized as Ethan's cheat connected with her back and his hands settled onto her hips.

"You're kind of crowding my space Ethan, we've talked about this on numerous occasions" Jade said

"And I think I've made it pretty clear, I like your space, _I like it whole lot_" Ethan said softly against Jade's ear, tickling the flesh causing a shiver to go down Jade's back

"_Cold_" Ethan asked

Jade bit her bottom lip as she gave in just a little to Ethan as she slightly leaned into his chest. "_Maybe a little_"

Ethan squeezed lightly at her hips before sweeping his hands up her sides over the thin material of her shirt to her shoulders and back down again, trying to warm her.

"You really shouldn't" Jade whispered knowing she was slipping fast.

I'm doing nothing, just trying to give you my warmth" Ethan softly replied. Feeling Jade relax and her muscles loosening under his touch Ethan gave into temptations and started to nibble and suck on Jade's ear lope

Jade immediately grasped onto Ethan's hands that were on her hips at once and pushed them away as she swiftly turned around to face Ethan the moment she felt his hot mouth on her.

"_Don't_" Jade said breathlessly. They had just been standing there but she felt like she had run a marathon. "_I don't want this_"

"You know, you're really aren't that great of a liar" Ethan said with a smirk as he took one of his hands and grazed it along her cheek and jaw line back and forth.

God, the way he was touching her- was _killing_ and _scaring_ her because she had never felt this way before. How is it that he could just with his touch have her wanting and yearning for him. _And god_, the way he was looking at her with his gaze filled with heat like nothing else existed but her, excited and amazed her.

Jade felt her emotions overflowing, questions swirling and because of the turmoil she was biting down on her lip, causing Ethan to lower his gaze to her mouth.

His thumb slid up from her jaw line to be placed upon her bottom lip and he gently eased it out from her teeth as he said hauntingly "_That's my job_." He looked back up at her again before he inched closer and closer to her and Jade was so taken in by the moment she couldn't even make out a thought.

Just as Ethan's lips had barely touched hers, Jade's phone in her back pocket started to ring.

Jade halted and moved her face away from Ethan's as she blinked realizing what almost she let happen again.

"Forget it" Ethan said annoyed for the interruption

"I can't" Jade replied and with that she eased Ethan away from her and side stepped him while reaching into her pocket and flipping open her phone.

"Hello" Jade answered

"It's Billy"

"I figured, who else would call me on this" Jade softly replied as she distanced herself from Ethan so he wouldn't over hear

"Someone's not happy to hear from me" Billy stated as he tried to gage Jade's mood

""No, actually I am…more…more than you know" Jade said as she briefly touched her bottom lip in remembrance of what she would have been doing if Billy hadn't called

"Trouble" Billy asked

"Nothing…nothing I can't handle" Jade replied

"Good, because I just called to let you know that the _Blue Sea_ is on its way over from Paris to Port Charles, it should be arriving soon…have you found a way to get close to it…once it arrives"

Jade quickly glanced at Lulu and Maxie laughing at something Spinelli had said at the bar before she said "Yeah I think I have…still working out the details but I should be able to make contact with the _Blue Sea"_

Ethan leaned against the pool table to take a swing of his beer as he kept an eye on Jade in the corner. It had been a couple of weeks since Jade had been in town, but it seemed she was born and bread in Port Charles. She had managed well in coordinating her way through town. It seemed like he couldn't walk a corner in this town without someone knowing her. He guessed between working at the Haunted Star and picking up shifts at Kelly's when Mike needed the help- allowed her to meet a lot of people, but it still put up red flags for him.

There was just something in the way she had been able to charm her way from people to places in town that had him on alert. He didn't know what she was running but he knew she was definitely a slippery one.

He had discussed his suspicious with Luke who had mentioned one day that Jade seemed too perfect. She worked her hours, worked well with the customers, and didn't steal any money from the cash box that he would leave open to test her when she would help close up. He had concluded the conversation by saying that either- they were being too paranoid or she really was turning over a new leaf, establishing roots.

But Ethan didn't buy the laying down roots; she was to perfect for being a drifter. It seemed like she had no issues or hang ups And if she didn't have any family or friends- than who was the one always calling her…the more he looked at Jade the more he felt as if there were still a lot she kept hidden even though she played it carefree most of the time.

Jade was finished her conversation and had placed her phone back into her pocket. She decided she was going to go to the bar instead of the pool tables where Ethan stood staring at her.

"So it seems, my brother is really into you" Lulu said as Jade came closer

"No, he isn't…he's just a…just playing around I guess…trying to get under my skin" Jade replied

"And into your pants" Maxie jumped in with

"Please can we not go there tonight…lets talk about why lover boy has seemed to ditch you" Jade said.

"He got a call from Jason and so he had to leave, but he did say that he would make it up to me" Maxie said with a smile

"You know when I first found out you two were an item…it didn't make sense and frankly it still doesn't, but I can definitely say you do make a cute odd couple

"Thanks for the compliment I think" Maxie said laughingly. "He just… makes me wanna do better and he gets me" Maxie simply stated

"I can understand that…you love who you love…there's no way around it" Jade replied

"Finally, you admit you have feelings for me" Ethan said as he came up behind her and looped his arm around Jade's waist and drew her closer to him.

Lulu and Maxie exchanged looks of amusement as they saw Jade rolling her eyes at Ethan.

Jade sighed and just didn't give into the bait Ethan laid out for her. Instead she gestured towards the door where Rebecca and Nikolas had walked in.

"Look its Prince charming and his Princess walking in" Jade stated with a smile as she noticed Ethan's arm gently slide away from her.

She found that really interesting. She knew Ethan kept a close eye on her but Jade was also quite observant with him in return.

Ethan and Rebecca seemed friendly acquaintances but Jade had a feeling that it went deeper.

"Ah Nikolas, Rebecca I'm so glad to see you guys" Lulu said as she gave both of them a hug.

Nikolas returned the hug and nodded to the rest of us in hello as Rebecca did the same.

"So what brings you both to _Jakes" _Lulu asked

"Rebecca of course" Nikolas stated.

"Well, you've spent so much time there alone… I thought it was time we spent it away from there" Rebecca simply stated

"And she's right…I'm grateful for you to bring my brother out" Lulu stated. Knowing how hard her brother was still taking Emily's death

"It's my pleasure, I love spending time with Nikolas" Rebecca replied as she looked over at him

"Likewise" Nikolas stated with a smile towards Rebecca

"Okay, so why don't we start a new round over at the pool table, you game mate" Ethan asked

"Sure" Nikolas replied

"We'd loved that" Rebecca happily replied, looking at Ethan.

"Well I'm sitting out on this one" Jade stated to the group

"So am I…really not feeling like playing" Maxie put in

"Oh come on, we can play in pairs it will be fun" Lulu said

"No really you guys play, Maxie and I will be cheerleaders on the side.

"My own personal cheerleader, I like the sound of that" Ethan huskily replied

"Get your mind out of the gutter and just go and play" Jade laughingly replied as she shoved him towards the pool table

"Playing it rough, I like it" Ethan hollered back to Jade as Lulu and Nikolas followed behind with smiles at their banter

"He never stops does he" Maxie asked

"Nope"

"Well, you're not exactly forceful, maybe you should be more clear" Rebecca stated coldly as she walked by Jade

"Did I just hear correctly" Jade asked Maxie

"Yeah, I heard that… what's her problem" Maxie asked looking just as confused as Jade

"No idea"

"I mean Ethan and her aren't even close they're just somewhat friendly…don't even hang around each other unless in group surroundings"

"I don't know, but I've been actually getting this weird vibe off of her lately. I mean when I see her at the Haunted star and Kelly's I always feel like there are laser beams being shot at me and when ever I turn around, she's there staring…it's kind of odd since I really haven't talked to her that much.

"I don't know what her problem is with you but I would watch my back with that one" Maxie replied

"Yeah I think I'll have to" Jade replied softly as she watched Rebecca play pool. She stood by Nikolas but her eyes kept glancing towards Ethan's.

_Ummm, that's interesting _Jade thought to herself as she took a swing from her beer watching and trying to figure out the piece she knew that was missing regarding Rebecca and Ethan. 

Ethan looked up towards Jade and winked before taking a shot. Jade noticed Rebecca frowning at her from the corner of her eyes. _Yeah, she definitely needed to keep a closer look out for Rebecca. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Life could be utterly bliss at times and this was one of those moments.

Jade got to help Bruce behind the bar tonight at the Haunted Star. The place was packed- some winning, some losing, and others soaking in the atmosphere.

Since she was working the bar she was able to eavesdrop on conversations without being obvious or noisy about it. Jade was able to hear Kate Howard and Maxie, who where sitting at the bar, discuss the Blue Sea and its arrangements when it got to Port Charles in three days time.

So far all Jade knew was once the Blue Sea arrived in town- Kate and her staff would be liable if anything happened to it. They were to sign for it at the Metro Court and it would immediately be placed in their vault and it only would be showcased to people at the Crimson party which was being held in honor of the Blue Sea, as well as, to create buzz since it was going to be featured in a layout in the magazine.

Jade got the impression- from overhearing Maxie's comments, apparently Crimsons competitors were seeing green with jealously, since Kate secured the Blue Sea before Couture or Vogue could.

It certainly was a beautiful piece of Jewelry- a stunner of a choker to be exact. Billy had sent a picture of its fake replica, with the message that it would be delivered to Jade by someone on the team in the next couple of days- so she could pull off the old switch rue.

The choker was set in all blue sapphires. The choker from what Billy had explained to Jade was a collector's item since the designer Nico Bell died young and before his time.

All ten pieces that he had made and designed in the early 20th century were sold for a mere couple thousands of dollars. A lot of money back than, but since his death and the artistry in which he created each choker- they became more valuable over time.

Billy had explained how it was every collector's dream to be in possession of at least one of Nico Bell's chokers. Six have been recovered over the years by well known collectors in Europe and have been on lease to the museums in Paris, but four still remain missing.

When Jade questioned where they might be, all Billy did was laugh before stating that there were always new tales on where they may be, but none of the stories have ever been correct so for, since no ones recovered the missing four chokers.

The choker of blue sapphires was definitely special due to the story behind it- "The Blue Sea" dubbed by the papers at the time when they first caught sight of it at some social occasion was well beloved and was the fourth choker Nico had created.

Unlike the first three chokers- the Blue Sea had been given to the daughter of a prominent wealthy family as a present by Nico. The choker was given to the ill girl who Nico had fallen in love with.

It's been said that the blue sapphires had complimented the girl's eyes and every time she had worn it, all the women would be jealous because the young girl had the stunning choker and the love of a man who was so mysterious and so appealing to them all.

Nico was famously known as a loner and stayed to himself not having that many friends, which was of his own design. It was always a wonder to the community how an ill girl could catch his attention where so many had failed.

Billy had explained that once the girl had died, Nico became even more antisocial than he was before and rarely left his home, only when absolutely necessary.

"Anyone awake in there?"

Jade cam back from memory lane from the facts Billy had told her and placed a sheepish smile on her face as she realized Kate had left and Maxie had been trying to get her attention for some time.

"Sorry- I just spaced out there for a sec" Jade replied

"You okay?" Maxie asked looking concerned

"Oh yeah, I'm fine- actually its all your fault- I kind of heard your conversation about the Blue Sea choker and it just had me in La La land"

"You were imagining parading around in it weren't you" Maxie asked knowingly

"Of course, I am a girl after all- And I love Jewelry even if I can't afford it half the time. And the Blue Sea is the mother of all chokers"

"That it certainly is. You know if there wasn't so much security detail, you would be seeing it around my own neck- just trying it on in the office. But its to be kept in a clear case at all times until the photo shoot and even then only the model can wear it with four to five bodyguards surrounding the area" Maxie said

"Seems like you'll have to be walking on egg shells around it"

"Maybe- who knows, Kate would totally freak if something happened to it while on our watch. Crimson would probably have a bad reputation and then I would be out of a job and then my dream of being the next great editor of a fashion magazine would be down the tubes cause who would hire someone who can't even handle a choker in their keep. Knowing Kate she would probably lay the blame on me and Lulu- so I will have to be extra careful when it arrives" Maxie said looking nervous

"Okay clam down, take a few breaths…you still have three days to be stress free- enjoy it" Jade said as she refilled Maxie's drink

"I need help over here" Bruce said from the other end of the bar.

"Gotta go- see you later" Jade said to Maxie with a smile before she turned her back and walked over to Bruce who nodded over to the note pad as he served a couple at the bar.

Looking over the list of drinks needed, Jade got busy behind the bar mixing, pouring, and handing off drinks to the waitresses.

Since the rush at the bar was getting low for the moment, Bruce decided he would go in the back to grab another case of vodka since we were running low.

"I can get it if you want" Jade offered

"Trust me, the guys at the bar aren't standing around to stare at me" Bruce whispered as he passed by her with a smile

Jade looked down at the white shirt with a black vest and black pants she wore. It was the standard uniform at the Haunted Star and she had her hair pull back into a pony tail with her bangs pulled to the side behind her ear. Jade didn't really think there was something to look twice at, but then again, all a girl really needed to do was smile and a guy would take that as encouragement that you're flirting.

Jade swung back her gaze to the bar and saw the smiles and winks some of the guys were giving her. No matter where you went, guys always stayed the same. Shaking her head slightly at her thought, Jade smiled and went closer to the bar as she said "Can I get anyone a refill"

And all of them passed there drinks forward to her, even if the glass was still half full. Jade started pouring and chatting up the customers. If she was going to work, she at least was going to bring in money doing it.

"I'm glad my son hired you" Luke said as he made his way up to the crowded bar.

Jade smiled at Luke. She hadn't been in his company a lot since she was hired compared to Ethan's but she definitely liked him.

"Well I'm glad he hired me too- I needed the work" Jade replied as she poured him his usual

"Something tells me you would be fine- I've been watching you Jade- you definitely know how to work a crowd" Luke said as he got his drink and winked before he left.

Luke was not stupid. Jade could sense that Luke knew there was more than meets the eye with her just like his son. But he hadn't questioned or really bombarded her with inquires unlike his son. Jade got the sense if it didn't hurt him- he wasn't a man who got too involved, which worked well for her. But Ethan was another story. Ever since she got to this town he's been in her face, around her, watching her. It seemed like wherever she was- he always managed to pop up.

Even now as Jade lined up glasses she could feel his eyes on her. All he had to do was be in the same vicinity and she would be aware of him- her eyes would search for him before even her mind would comprehend what she was doing.

And when Jade would realize, she would stop, but usually Jade would be too late- her grey eyes would clash against his brown and every time she would feel that pull- Jade would drop her gaze from his and take a step back- like that one step would protect her. But she knew it was only a matter of time before she ran out of space.

"Busy night" Bruce said as he walked back behind the bar with a case of vodka in his hands.

"Yeah, I guess everyone's just looking for excitement and gambling fits the bill to fill the void- I mean this town has its charm but its no Vegas" Jade replied as she grabbed the case from his hands and started to unload the bottles onto the back wall.

"Trust me- this town gets more excitement than it can handle, especially with the mob residing in town" Bruce said, whispering the latter part for Jade's ears only.

"Really" Jade asked looking skeptical

"Trust me- stay here a couple of more months and you'll start praying for dull moments" Bruce replied

"Speaking of mob, I'm guessing Sonny Corinthos isn't just a coffee importer" Jade said as she watched Sonny and a couple of his associates at the poker table.

"Definitely not- but you didn't hear that from me" Bruce replied as he came over taking the last bottle from the case and placing it on the bar.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed" Jade replied with a smile as she bent down placing the box under the bar.

"Pretending like you can't tell he's staring at you, won't help you" Bruce said with amusement lacing his voice as he witnessed Jade banging her head against the bar while getting up.

Rubbing her head to relieve the slight ach with a scowl on her face Jade replied "I have no idea what you're talking about- I'm doing no such thing"

"Yeah, okay" Bruce replied sarcastically. "Don't try to play the denial game with me- I was here when you two were literally on top of each other- groping and tonguing on one another"

"Will you shut up about that" Jade said as she smacked him on the arm. "I thought it was an unspoken demand from me that you never bring that up"

"Okay, I'm sorry" Bruce replied with a smirk and went back to serving dinks but not before saying "Jade, Ethan's not exactly the most patient guy in the world- he likes getting his way"

Jade had already figured that out for herself. Instead of serving drinks and deciding not to reply to Bruce's comment, Jade went ahead and started to pile up the empty bottles and boxes and decided to clear the area so it would be easier to move around in.

I'm taking these to the back- I'll be back in a few" Jade said to Bruce with a load in her hands as she started to exit behind the bar.

"No problem" was all Jade heard as she escaped from the noise to complete silence as she made her way past the offices and storage rooms to the kitchen area of the haunted star.

Jade dropped the heavy load out of her arms on to the floor. Glancing at the clock it read 1:00 am – the place was steadily going to clear out soon as the more hardcore gamblers stayed, making the casino feel a lot more intimate. Most of the staff working tonight would leave around 2:00 am while the bartender and a waitress stayed behind for the few customers left behind.

Knowing Bruce could handle the bar for a couple of more minutes, Jade decided to go outside on to the deck to catch some fresh air. Opening the door that led to the deck from the kitchen, Jade was about to go out but was halted as she overheard voices in a heated discussion. Jade was about to hastily retreat but then she caught the unmistakable Australian accent that belonged to Ethan.

Slightly closing the door, hiding her from sight but left open enough to still hear the conversation, Jade stood completely still and listened.

"I thought we were in this together, but every time I look at you- your eyes are on her"

"Rebecca you need to stop this nonsense and focus on the plan we set out to do" Ethan replied with irritation prevalent in his voice.

"I'm doing the job, I'm working both Nikolas and the Quartermaines- don't you dare suggest I'm not" Rebecca replied angrily.

"I'm not saying your not doing your part. What I'm saying is you need to stop focusing on what I'm doing. We don't need people linking us together. If we do that- we'll be done for, which means no money in either of our pockets"

"Well maybe you should stop flirting with Jade and maybe I won't accidently incriminate us" Rebecca said innocently but clearly there was a threat present in her words.

"Rebecca, when we met at the airport- you told me you wanted revenge- that you wanted the wealth that was rightfully yours to begin with. You wanted what Emily got. Well, I decided to help you and I set this up and helped you get integrated in this town from how to act and to what to do. But that one time we hit the sheets was only to be that one time. You know I don't get involved with people who I work with- its gets to messy" Ethan replied soothingly.

"I know, its just that I thought after we schemed everyone out of their money- we would hop on a plane and go somewhere together" Rebecca replied softly

"You know that was never the plan and if this is going to be a problem then I'm stepping out of this arrangement Rebecca" Ethan said sternly

"No, don't do that- I need you. This is my first time doing anything like this, plus we make a good team"

"Yeah we do, but you need to keep your emotions in check, I care for you, but just as friends nothing more, plus trust me you deserve someone who's willing to commit" Ethan said

Commit is overrated, but keep in mind- I'm always here for you Ethan" Rebecca replied huskily.

"Rebecca, please let's not go there again" Ethan replied sternly

"Fine" Rebecca replied with a huff. "But trust me, you'll be begging for me."

You better get back to Nikolas, he must be wondering were you are" Ethan said with amusement lacing his voice.

"Fine'

As Ethan and Rebecca walked away. Jade closed the door and leaned against it, processing all she had heard.

So her instincts were right. There was something between Ethan and Rebecca. They both were running a scheme, trying to get as much money they could from two cash cows- Nikolas and Quartermaines.

Jade couldn't believe all she had heard yet she knew it to be true. All the secret glances Rebecca shot at Ethan and her attitude towards her all made sense now. Clearly for Rebecca it was more than a scheme- she wanted Ethan as well.  
>Obviously Ethan didn't share the same intentions and his patience had seemed to wear thin with Rebecca's lost focus. This definitely had turned into a productive break. Finding out about Ethan and his hidden agenda gave her something to use against him if he became a problem to her down the line.<p>

With a smile on her face, Jade started to walk back to the casino and hurried her pace, wanting to reach there before either Ethan or Rebecca got there.

As she stepped back into the room and slipped behind the bar- She noticed the casino had considerably cleared out. There wasn't a crowd around the bar anymore and some of the waitresses were talking amongst themselves passing time until they were let go for the night.

Jade caught Rebecca joining Nikolas at the crabs table and two minutes later Ethan walked into the casino going to where Luke and Tracy were greeting some of the guest farewell.

Jade was smiling and that's how Maxie found her as she approached.

"It looks like someone got lucky tonight"

"Not quite the way your suggesting" Jade replied as she laughed "But lets just say its turned out to be a good night"

"Good to hear. I just came to say bye before I left" Maxie replied.

"Spinelli, didn't show I guess"

"No, something came up but he just called and said he was waiting for me at my apartment with a surprise"

"Well then go on then, the nights still young"

"Yes it definitely is" Ethan said as he walked up to the bar and sat right in front of Jade.

"Okay well that's my cue to leave. I'll call you tomorrow" Maxie said, but before she turned to leave- behind Ethan's back she mouthed _So Into You _and winked as she hurried away.

Jade just smiled at Maxie's retreating back, before dropping her gaze to Ethan's.

"Can I get you a drink or are you just here to be annoying"

"Both actually"

Jade couldn't help but laugh at Ethan's response. She placed a glass onto the bar and poured him his usual.

"So business was good tonight, especially the bar- it was pretty crowded" Ethan said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah it was, but Bruce and I handled it" Jade replied

"Where is he?" Ethan asked

"Over at the back with the rest of the staff taking a break" Jade said as she glanced back where Bruce was sitting pretty close to Jill, one of the waitresses at the haunted star.

"Good"

"Yeah, it is good" Jade agreed

"Really?" Ethan asked surprised

"Yes, why so shocked" Jade replied with a smile

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that fact that- you try to run away every time where alone" Ethan replied sarcastically

"I wouldn't call it running away exactly…I would say… self preservation. I mean, come on Ethan- every time you're around me- you have an agenda to interrogate me or get me into bed" Jade replied

"Okay, I will admit to the second accusation, but you and I both know it's where you and I are eventually going to end up" Ethan huskily

"Your really cocky…anyone ever tell you that?" Jade asked

"Plenty of times, but people rather label me than hear the facts I'm telling them" Ethan stated as he zeroed in on her with no where to hide.

"Look, fine…I'm adult enough to state that ...yeah, okay- I do… find… you attractive, but and there is a But-

"Of course there is" Ethan said, while rolling his eyes

"Contrary to obviously what you do- I don't fall into bed with every person I find attractive. I first figure out if I even want to get involved, then I expect hanging out…dating…eating…maybe even dancing together…and then come to the more intimate physical aspect. You somehow zoom through the in-between parts and go right for the ah… wham bam." Jade explained

"No- now that's not true…ever since you came into town…we've ate and hung out together-

"No, that was you inviting yourself to already planned events with other people, which you've managed to crash"

"See I wouldn't have to crash them…if only you would accept my invitation of going out with me…but every time I get around to asking, you manage to find something _oh so important_ to do and avoid the whole conversation"

"Well maybe because I don't want to go out with you. I know you and I wouldn't work"

"See I think you're scared we'll work a little to well…I mean…what are you really afraid of?" Ethan asked tauntingly

"Nothing" Jade said exasperated. "I just- Can't we be friends, period"

"Of course we can, but labeling us friends isn't going to stop making me want to kiss you any less"

"I don't want a relationship of any kind that isn't friendship- got that" Jade said

Jade felt Ethan's gaze assessing her as she turned her back on him filling crates of dirty glasses that needed to be taken away to be cleaned.

"Fine"

Jade nearly dropped the crate out of her hands upon hearing Ethan as she moved it aside to fill another.

"Fine?" Jade asked, not turning around.

"Yeah, I can see that- you want nothing to do with me"

"It's not like I'm saying stay 20 feet away from me at all times" Jade interrupted as she turned around to face him

"I get that. So… I will try not to come on to you in any way, starting now" Ethan stated as he got up from his stool.

"Really?" Jade asked skeptical

"Yes I promise...now don't get me wrong…I'll still be voicing my appreciation for your assets, but I will stay away from propositioning you…that fine with you, friend?" Ethan asked with a smile.

Knowing it was probably the best she was going to get Jade stepped closer to the bar and held out her hand to him as she said "That's alright with me"

Ethan grasped on to Jade's hand and gave it shake to cement his word and then he dropped her hand like a hot potato as he came around the bar and started clearing out things.

"What are you doing" Jade said laughingly as Ethan busied himself around her.

"I'm being a friend and helping out" Ethan said as he moved aside the crate Jade was previously working on and resumed filling up another.

"You really don't have to do this, Bruce and I got this" Jade replied hastily as she tried to take the glass out of Ethan's hand, while trying to move him aside with a bump to his hips with her own, but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't worry love, I got this…plus I wouldn't want to interrupt Bruce, its taken him forever just to talk with Jill.

Resigned to the fact Ethan wasn't going to let her help, Jade turned back around to the casino, but instead of moving towards the bar she leaned against the back counter where Ethan was filling the crate with his back turned to the casino.

Jade smiled as she spied Bruce cozying up closer to Jill. "How long has he been into her?"

"About the moment he laid eyes on her" Ethan said with a chuckle

"Really, wow…what took him so long…I mean he's a great catch and he's confident from what I can tell, why has he been holding back for so long? Jade asked genuinely perplexed.

"Well, Jill has had an on and off relationship with her long time boyfriend for a while now- so Bruce didn't interfere, but the guy up and left town a couple of weeks ago and he's been waiting for the right time" Ethan said as he looked over his shoulder at Bruce. "And I guess that time is now"

"I guess so. I'm happy for him- from what I've seen…I think they would be a good match" Jade said as she looked up at Ethan who wore a smirk as he turned back around to fill the last of his crate.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just find it sweet that you're a romantic at heart" Ethan said as lifted two crate as he made his way towards the back exit.

"Am not" Jade refused adamantly. But she could hear Ethan's chuckle as he left her view.

_I'm not _Jade managed to whisper out as if a reply to Ethan's obvious amusement.

"Your not what?" Jade heard as she turned back to the bar and saw Rebecca standing there.

Planting a forced smile on her face she took a step towards the bar and grabbed Rebecca's empty glass, refilling it while ignoring her question.

"So have you been racking in the money" Jade asked as she placed Rebecca's drink in front of her. "It looks like Nikolas is on a wining strike over there"

"Thankfully he is, me on the other hand doesn't have luck on her side today" Rebecca replied as she planted herself onto a stool at the bar.

Jade really wasn't in the mood to make conversation with Rebecca, but since there was nothing else that needed to be done- Jade decided she would endure Rebecca's company since she obviously had some sort of agenda in mind.

"Well you win some, you lose some- what can I say" Jade replied

"Speaking of wining and losing- I know its none of my business but I think I should warn you"

"Warm me, about what?" Jade asked genuinely interested in where she was taking this.

"Well I can see you're a nice girl from what I've seen and I would hate for you to get hurt" Rebecca said. And for more dramatic flare she even reached out to Jades' hand and patted it as if she were consoling but somehow Rebecca managed to pierce her nails in Jade's skin a couple of times .

Easily Jade slipped her hand out from underneath Rebecca's and looked down to see small red marks in the shape of a c appear on the top of her skin as she said "What exactly are you trying to tell me here"

"Well, Ethan of course" Rebecca replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Really, I thought you had someone else in mind" Jade replied in annoyance as she rubbed the top of her hand.

"Oh no, did I do that?" Rebecca asked, trying to look apologetic, but failing miserably.

"Yeah you did, might want to watch what you touch next time" Jade sighed in annoyance. "So you where saying" Jade asked trying to get this conversation over.

"Well as you can probably tell Ethan is a charmer, and he flirts shamelessly"

"I have found that out for myself" Jade simply stated

"I mean sometimes when Nikolas isn't with me, Ethan will try to come on to me- he doesn't care at all that I'm with someone"

"Oh really" Jade asked skeptically

"Yes, basically he isn't the type of guy to stick around if you know what I mean- Once he gets what he wants- He'll drop you in a second…no calls, no smiles, nothing."

"You seem to know him well. I wonder would you know all this by _oh I don't_- personal experience"

"Of course not. We don't know each other that well, just in passing really" Rebecca replied trying to backtrack.

"Really, cause you seem like you spent some real quality time together, if you know what I mean- maybe even before Nikolas was in the picture" Jade replied

"No, its just I've known guys like Ethan in my past and I was just trying to be friendly in warning you" Rebecca said as she got off her stool as she saw Nikolas giving a tip to the dealer.

"Well that's real nice of you Rebecca, but I know the type Ethan is and frankly whatever does or doesn't happen between us isn't anyone's business" Jade said firmly.

"I was just giving you a heads up" Rebecca replied innocently, but her act wasn't working on Jade especially since she overheard Ethan and Rebecca's conversion earlier. Rebecca was running a con, but Jade was not going to be one of her pawns.

"Duly noted" Jade said and smiled at Nikolas as he came up to the bar wrapping his arm around Rebecca as he asked if she was ready to leave.

"Yes I am"

"Oaky then, It was nice seeing again Jade"

"You too Nikolas, bye Rebecca…it was nice talking with you"

The moment they both turned around to leave, Jade couldn't help but roll her eyes. Rebecca was definitely a piece of work and Jade had a feeling she still hadn't heard the last out of her regarding Ethan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Mike, I need two more lunch specials to go" Jade hollered back into the kitchen at Kelly's.

"Coming right up, and here's the burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake" Mike said as he handed the order over through the connecting window, which Jade took and served to a regular customer who always sat near the door in the corner.

"Here you go and if you need anything else, just let me know Miss Suzy"

"Oh, thank you- bless your heart child, that smile of yours always puts me in a good mood"

"Your too sweet Miss Suzy, I'm presuming your lunch date with George didn't go over to well since I haven't seen him back with you here?" Jade asked

"Oh heavens no, that man is quite fickle…it took him 20 minutes to make up his mind on what to order and when he did he kept complaining about the meal, it was awful- You will not be seeing him with me again" Miss Suzy exclaimed as she swept a hand through her fluffy sliver-white hair which she had gotten done at the salon before coming to Kelly's.

"That's too bad, he seemed promising- but with a fox like you- I'm pretty sure you don't have a moment to spare" Jade said smilingly at Miss Suzy, who slightly resembled her own late grandmother.

"Oh Jade, you give me too much credit, who's going to look twice at an old bird like me" Miss Suzy said with a twinkle in her eye.

"You don't fool me, you're a through and through heartbreaker and age hasn't slowed you down" Jade whispered for Miss Suzy's ears only.

"Okay, you got me" Miss Suzy laughed. "But let's keep that between the two us- Can't have the fellows in this town running scared"

Jade shared a laugh with Miss Suzy and before parting ways, she said "You're my favorite customer, one of a kind"

"I try dear" was all Miss Suzy replied as she dug into her meal with pleasure.

Jade went back behind the counter where Jessica was pouring a cup of coffee for a customer. Jessica was a high school student who worked part-time at Kelly's.

Jade noticed Jessica had her history book underneath the counter and would catch Jessica flipping through the pages frantically whenever she wasn't dealing with a customer.

"You're so lucky- you are not in school" Jessica said in misery as she tried to keep all the facts straight in her head.

Jade gave Jessica a sympatric smile before saying "Don't worry, I know you got this- your stressing yourself over nothing"

"My test is tomorrow and I've been looking though this text book more times than I'd like to share and I still feel like nothing has stuck- I am completely failing my test" Jessica shared with Jade hopelessly with panic clearly written in her eyes.

"Why don't you go home and study and leave me to deal with what's going on here, Mike and I will be able to handle this" Jade offered

"Really" Jessica asked with relief present in her voice. "I was going to ask before but I didn't want to bail on you"

"No trust me, its completely fine- I have it covered" Jade said reassuringly, trying to ease away Jessica's guilt.

"Well if your sure" Jessica asked again

"Completely" Jade stated

"Then all I have left to say is thank you, thank you" Jessica exclaimed as she gathered up her textbook and gave Jade a hug and dashed off into the kitchen.

Jessica was a nice kid, a little to serious at times but Jade was glad to help especially since Jessica was so patient with her the first day Jade had started working at Kelly's.

"Two specials" Mike said as he handed over the meals to Jade, who in turn handed them over to the two waiting teenagers.

"Here you go guys, have a nice day" Jade said as she retrieved the cash handed to her and deposited it in the register.

Jade looked back up to find Lulu walking into Kelly's.

"Hey Jade" Lulu said as she got to the counter.

"Hey, I'm guessing it's the usual"

"Yeah, Kate has me on a coffee run and a long list of other things as well, that women is going to have an ulcer before the "The Blue sea" even makes it into town tomorrow. Lulu replied as she plopped her handbag on to the stool.

"Well, from what I've heard from Maxie it's definitely a make it or lose it type of situation" Jade said as she started pouring the coffee into paper cups.

"Lets not bring in Maxie to this conversation, I've had it up to here with her as well- Every little thing is life and death in that office to her" Lulu said

"Sounds rough, you have my sympathies" Jade offered as she placed cups into the coffee holder.

"Thank you, I can't wait for the Blue sea to hit town tonight and I can't wait for it to leave- then things will be back to normal or at least less hyper at the office.

"Well, here is your usual and don't worry I'll put it on the tab" Jade offered as she placed the coffee cups on the counter for Lulu to grab.

"Thank you, and I guess I'll see you later" Lulu stated as she grabbed her hand bag and took hold of the coffee to go.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much here for the day, I'll see you later"

"Bye Jade" Lulu said in a rush as she turned around to leave Kelly's, almost bumping into Ethan who just walked in the door.

"No time, bye" Lulu said as she rushed by her brother.

Ethan glanced at Lulu's retreating back before turning around raising a questioning eyebrow towards Jade.

"She's stressed out, don't mind her- your sister will be returning back to her old self the moment the Blue sea is out of this town"

Understanding dawned on Ethan's face as he sat at one of the stools at the counter.

"What can I get you" Jade asked Ethan as she turned around and took the order from Mike's hands and dropped it in front of another customer who sat at the side of the counter reading the paper.

"Thank you"

"No problem, sir" Jade replied and focused her attention on Ethan who was looking over the menu.

"You must be tired, working at the Haunted Star late nights and picking up shifts here" Ethan stated as he looked up from the menu.

"No, its not too bad, I only fill in when Mike needs me too and I usually get mornings off and work the afternoon shifts" Jade said

"So your nights are usually free" Ethan asked

"Unless I'm working at the haunted star, yes- so what can I get you Ethan" Jade said once again while sweeping her hair to one side of her shoulder so the light cool breeze would cool her down, which was coming from the ceiling fan above her head.

Jade had on a emerald green tank top with a pair of jean shorts that snug just right to her hips. She had kept her hair out, but regretted not bringing a clip down from her room so it wouldn't get in her way.

"I think I'll go with the special, can't go wrong with that can I" Ethan asked as he closed his menu and slid it aside.

"No you can't" Jade replied as she half turned and put in the order to Mike.

"Can I get you something to drink while your waiting" Jade asked Ethan as she reached for the pitcher of Juice ready at hand to be poured.

"Sure"

Jade reached for a glass and placed it in front of Ethan. While pouring she asked "So I'm surprised to see you here actually, I thought you and Bruce had a thing together"

"Well, we were suppose to go check out a new distributor in the town over. Tracy said he would give us a discount on some of the liquor labels we serve at the Haunted, but Bruce said something came up and couldn't come and so I decided we would go another day" Ethan explained

"I guessing those other plans involve Jenny"

"You better believe it, or at least I hope so. There's no excuse to bail on a mate unless its for a lassie of course" Ethan said with mischief in his eyes.

Jade poured herself a glass as she laughed softly. "Here's to Bruce then" Jade pronounced as she raised her glass.

"To Bruce" Ethan agreed as he clicked his glass to Jades and took a drink.

"So other than your fine serving skills, you ever cooked a couple of meals here" Ethan asked as he nodded towards the kitchen

"Me" Jade exclaimed as she pointed to herself. "In there is not a great mix, I'll let Mike handle that area, while I handle the front"

"Yeah I guess it would be too good to be true, a girl who knows how to serve a good drink and cook- that would be asking for too much" Ethan said in mock disappointed.

"Oh shut it" Jade laughed as she crumpled a napkin and threw it at him.

"Hey, I came in for a meal, not the abuse" Ethan said while shielding himself

"Oh I'll show you abuse" Jade remarked as she threw another crumpled napkin at Ethan.

Jade was in the process of throwing another when she heard Mike call her name. Turning around with a guilty look on her face she new Mike saw her goofing off.

"Sorry Mike"

"Don't be sorry, next time put a little more muscle into it" Mike said as he handed over Ethan's order

"Thanks Mike" Ethan replied sarcastically

"No problem" Mike answered back with a smile before turning back into the kitchen

"Well, crisis averted" Jade said as she placed the food in front of Ethan.

"Mike's a cool guy, don't worry about it" Ethan replied nonchalantly as he reached for the ketchup bottle.

"Yeah he is, its nice working for him and he hasn't asked me to handle the back yet, so that's another thing I'm thankful for" Jade replied

"I'm guessing your talents aren't in the kitchen" Ethan surmised.

"No, I mean I can definitely cook myself a meal- a pretty good one I might add but cooking for other people makes me nervous" Jade explained as she took a sip from her drink.

"Why?" Ethan asked

"I think it probably has something to do with my grandmother. She was the best, but she was very proper, she would always say there was a right time and place for everything- she thrived on order. And cooking was the ultimate skill she believed every person should learn, so she was petty strict about it with me, it was probably the one thing she would constantly critique me on to no end. I guess that has left me kind of self-concise of the food I make for others and I can't help thinking it probably could be better" Jade explained

"Vulnerability- I thought I'd never see the day" Ethan softly said while looking at Jade.

Embarrassed, Jade looked down and then glanced around Kelly's making sure the customer's were okay, but really she was avoiding Ethan's gaze. Jade didn't know what possessed her to tell Ethan that.

"Anyways, um I think Missy Suzy wants her bill- I'll be back" Jade said as she rang up the bill and ripped it off the register and went around the counter to Miss Suzy, completely ignoring Ethan and not giving him a chance to talk.

"Here you go Miss Suzy, your bill. Sure I can't get you anything else?" Jade asked placing the bill in front of Miss Suzy and then started clearing up the dishes.

"Oh no thank you dear, I'll just be up there at the counter in a minute- I just have to make a call" Missy Suzy replied

"No problem" Jade stated as she cleared the table and turned back around to walk straight into the kitchen where Mike was taking a break.

"Everything alright in there?" Mike asked

"Oh yeah, under control" Jade said placing the dishes into the sink.

"Good" Was all Mike remarked as he turned back to chopping vegetables. Jade went back out to the front and found Missy Suzy and Ethan in conversation.

"You don't say" Was what Jade heard as she stepped back behind the counter.

"What's going on" Jade asked in curiosity

"Oh well this lovely gentlemen was just inviting me to drop by at the Haunted Star for a game or two of poker with him after I told him how much I love the game" Miss Suzy replied.

"Oh really" Jade said narrowing her eyes at Ethan in accusation. "I don't think that's a good idea, Ethan tends to be a shark when it comes to the game and has a couple of sticky fingers if you know what I mean" Jade stated, recalling to mind the many times she saw Ethan dealing at the casino. Jade was pretty fond of Miss Suzy to have her lose a dime to Ethan.

"Oh dear, now cut out the death look your giving him, who said I played by the rules" Miss Suzy replied with a laugh as she saw Jade's surprised look.

"A women after my own heart" Ethan said as he looked at Miss Suzy with a mischievous grin.

"If only I was 30 years younger, you wouldn't know what hit you" Missy Suzy replied as she passed Jade a ten for her bill and with a wink towards the both of them- was off.

"She's a riot" Ethan managed to get out as he roared with laughter.

"Yes she is, surprise's me every time with what comes out of her mouth" Jade agreed as she placed the money in the cash register and banged it shut.

"Well, hopefully we'll see her around the casino, she's definitely a character" Ethan said as she finished his meal and took a drink from his glass.

"Hey, if she comes- you lay off of her and be nice- I don't want you cheating her out of her money" Jade said

"I would do no such thing" Ethan replied innocently enough but she definitely saw the slight smile hovering his mouth trying to break free as he tried to keep a serious face in place.

"Please Ethan, I've seen you in action…I don't think Mr. Rogers from the other night ago would agree with your innocent charade, your just lucky Tracy stepped in when she did, cause I was pretty sure he was going to give you a good ole knock in the jaw" Jade said, remembering the incident.

"That guy was a jerk off to begin with, I did nothing to favor the house, it just wasn't his lucky night" Ethan said with a carefree shrug of his shoulders.

"That's your story and your sticking to it" Jade replied

Ethan gave into the smile that was itching to break free. As he stared at Jade he let his gaze wonder from her smoky grey eyes and travelled down the length of her long lean legs and back up again to the rising blush creeping upon Jades cheeks.

"Did I mention how absolutely edible you look today" Ethan said, gazing into Jade's eyes.

"Well its good thing I wasn't on the menu, cause with that look I would be burnt to a crisp" Jade replied with humor lacing her voice as she leaned away from the counter.

Ethan was about to reply but was halted as the Kelly's phone rang. Jade grabbed the phone from the wall, while looking at Ethan as she said "Kelly's, Jade speaking"

"Oh good I got a hold of you, its Maxie"

"Maxie, if your wondering about Lulu she left awhile ago" Jade replied as Ethan managed to rope her hand into his and was slowly massaging it.

Jade tried to pull her hand back but Ethan wouldn't let go.

"No this has nothing to do with Lulu, but she better get here already- Kate has noticed Lulu isn't in the office. But the real reason I called was so I could ask you to come to the party Crimson is hosting for the Blue Sea". Maxie replied

"Um yeah sure, It would be cool to see it up close and personal" Jade casually replied.

Jade couldn't believe her good graces, she didn't have to hassle her way into getting invited anymore.

"Good, and I have a small favor to ask- could you perhaps model one of the dresses from an upcoming new designer, which we'll be showcasing in the magazine in the next issue because the model I chose dropped out last minute and as you know the party is around the corner and I need someone like right now" Maxie pleaded into the phone.

"Maxie I'm not a model" Jade replied in equal panic. She wanted to be invited but not the center of attention.

"Please Jade, I've already told you like a hundred times you could be gracing magazine coves with your looks instead serving people…you know- live the good life instead of the ordinary" Maxie countered back with.

"Ordinary is fine for me Maxie" Jade said

"Please, I'd owe you big time after this, please Jade- help a friend out" Maxie begged.

Jade couldn't help but give in. Maxie had become a friend and Jade didn't have the heart to say no and frankly she didn't think Maxie would allow her to say no.

"Fine I'll do it" Jade said with sigh over the phone, even though she knew it probably wasn't a good idea.

It was going to be harder and harder to leave this town if people started to bring her into their reality. Jade liked being on the peripheral in someone's line of sight because your on the radar to mingle and get things done in a con, but can easily be forgotten or overlooked if need be.

"Oh my god, thank you…I had already told Kate you would do it, you're a lifesaver" Maxie exclaimed in the phone.

"No problem" Jade said as Ethan continued to massage her hand and look at her intently- trying to read the inner turmoil that was residing in Jade. Again Jade tried to pull her hand back but Ethan held on strong, not letting her go.

Jade was pulled back into the conversation when Maxie started to say "Now that's over with- who are you going to bring with you"

"Why can't I go alone" Jade asked

"Because the models wearing the dresses have to be sought after, look the part of what the dresses represent. "Wealth, beauty, classy, and most important- attached Jade, not single. The designer wants the models to come with dates so that people will think it's the dresses that make the boys come around- it's a marketing tool." Maxie hastily said over the phone.

"Um okay, I don't know anyone who's going to fall for that strategy, but then again I'm not in marketing or in fashion so okay I'll find a date" Jade said in acceptance.

"Good" Maxie replied happy. "Maybe you could ask Ethan, he has that Edgy and dangerous look going for him, you guys would look really great together"

"Your pushing it Maxie" Jade replied

"Just think about it Jade- that's all I'm asking" Maxie stated

Jade let to a sigh thinking it over and was confronted by Ethan who was making funny faces at her when she turned to glance at him. Jade held in her laugh and decided she would at least ask Ethan, if she had to bring a date- she was at least going to bring an entertaining one.

"Okay fine, I'll ask" Jade managed to get out through her giggle which managed to sneak out.

"Good, I'll talk to you later about the dress and stuff, Kate just called me into her office, bye"

Before Jade could reply all she heard was a dial tone. Jade hung the phone back up and shoved Ethan lightly away with her free hand as he stuck out his tongue at her.

"Very mature Ethan" Jade said laughingly

"I try" Ethan replied with his usual grin..

As Jade and Ethan lapsed both in silence in their shared amusement. Ethan raised Jade's hand, which he had been holding onto during her conversation over the phone, and placed it between Jade and himself.

Jade's slim hand was pressed in between Ethan's, which were longer and larger in comparison. Jade was in a tranquil state of mind as his hands stroked and rubbed alongside her own that she blurted without thinking "Your huge"

Ethan let out a slight chuckle and successfully managed to squash it- right before he looked into Jade's eyes while saying suggestively "Well I certainly think so, but I didn't think you could tell from me sitting here and all"

Jade realizing her lack of words and the way it must of sounded when it came out, hurriedly tried to rectify the situation by saying "I meant your hands Ethan, it looks like your holding a child's hand"

To prove her point Jade lined up her hand to Ethan's to demonstrate the difference in size. Ethan playfully in return assessed the difference and looked back up into Jade's eyes as he said "Good things come in small packages"

Jade smiled as she took her hand back.

"So, what was the conversation about" Ethan brought up as Jade cleared away his dishes.

"Maxie wants me to model a dress for her at the Crimson party tomorrow night, since one of the models dropped out last minute" Jade replied as she refilled Ethan's glass. "And I agreed because I knew Maxie wouldn't have let up, but now I have to find a date because the designer of the dress wants the models to look like they got it made- from the look to the guy on her arm"

"Well look no further, I'll be your date"

"See the thing is though- I didn't ask you" Jade replied just to be difficult.

"But you were about to" Ethan countered

"Maybe…maybe not- I mean that guy over there in the corner has been checking me out ever since he sat down" Jade said

Ethan turned around to see the guy Jade was glancing at and laughed out loud on seeing the prospect. "Do you really want to go out with a guy who wears suspenders and can't keep the drool running down his chin"

"Will you keep it down- he might hear you" Jade said in a whisper, whacking Ethan on the head.

"I don't think that will be a problem" Ethan said as he watched the man in question take out his hearing aid and pop it back in his ear.

"He might be a….little…okay a…lot older but Maxie didn't specially tell me how old my date had to be"

"I'm pretty sure anyone with a cane wasn't really going to cut it" Ethan said drily

Pretending to think it over in her head, Jade said "Well…You got a point, Maxie would probably kill me…so I guess I have no other choice…I guess you'll do"

"Always have to be difficult" Ethan stated

"Not always…but maybe when it comes to you" Jade replied with a haunting smile Ethan couldn't look away from.

"It brings me pleasure to know you go out of your way to make it difficult…tells me a lot" Ethan said as he got up and dropped a couple of bills on the counter.

"Don't go trying to look for hidden meaning when there isn't any Lovett" Jade said as she scooped up the money off the counter.

"I'll call you about the time" Ethan simply stated with amusement still present in his eyes.

"No, why don't we just meet up at the lobby at the Metro Court- it'll be easier" Jade suggested.

"If that's way you want it, fine by me" Ethan said as he started to back out of Kelly's.

"Okay, I'll see you later then" Jade replied as Ethan winked at her as he made his way out of Kelly's.

Jade let out a sigh as she thought of Ethan as her date. She knew it was a simple date- a friend helping out another, even though she knew he didn't truly view it that way.

For some reason Jade couldn't shake the feeling of trouble occurring around the corner. And almost on cue, her cell phone rang. Jade grabbed it out of her back pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello"

"You really should stop daydreaming about me and get back to work Jade"

"Ethan" Jade replied, recognizing his voice instantly as she looked towards the front to see Ethan through the glass window on his phone with a stupid grin on his face.

"You recognized my voice,"

"Actually I have caller id" Jade lied

"You didn't even look at it, I was watching you"

"Why are you calling Ethan" Jade said, ignoring what he was trying to imply

"I felt like hearing your voice" Ethan said honestly

"Letting out a tired sigh, she looked at Ethan as she said "What am I going to do about you"

"I don't know, but hopefully I'll be naked and you'll be straddling me" Ethan wickedly stated into the phone

"Ethan-"

"I love the way you say my name Jade"

"Lovett I swear to god" Jade said trying to sound stern but was failing miserably "I'm working and your being…being….ridiculous"

"Okay, fine I'll let you go, until tomorrow Jade" Ethan huskily said into the phone before ending the connection. And with a wave he was out of Jade's sight.

Closing her phone she couldn't help smiling, she knew getting involved wasn't smart, but if Ethan continued the way he was going- Jade really didn't think she had the heart to be a brick wall to his advances anymore- and that scared her- every day she stayed longer in this town, she felt herself getting deeper and deeper involved with the people…caring about how their feeling and how their day is going. She really needed to get her head screwed on straight- her team and Billy were depending on her

Her phone rang again and without thinking about it she flipped it open and said "Ethan, you need-

"It's Kevin, who's Ethan?"

"Kevin, what…what are you doing calling me" Jade whispered into the phone as she looked around making sure no one could overhear her.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I was going to hit town tomorrow- so you wouldn't be surprised" Kevin explained on the phone.

"Why isn't Steve coming" Jade asked

"Man, that's hurts Jade"

"Well, there's more from where that came from" Jade said heatedly into the phone

"Look, that last con job we did together was a misunderstanding, I had to kiss you so the mark would think we were legit" Kevin reasoned into the phone

"That kiss wasn't to keep our cover, you took advantage of the situation- especially since you knew I wouldn't have gone along with it- I was drugged for god's sake Kevin"

"Look this is no time to talk about what happened- I just called to give you a heads up, until then, try to keep an open mind and not rush to any judgments"

"Whatever" Jade announced as she flipped her phone closed and tried to keep her anger in control.

"Can I get another cup of coffee"

Jade took a deep breath and let it out slowly before picking up the coffee pot and walking to the customer asking for a refill.

Jade could not wait for this day to end because it would mean she would be able to kick Kevin's sorry ass a lot sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well, well…who knew the shark could clean up pretty nice" Jade said as she strolled out of the Metro Court elevator towards Ethan. Who was glancing at his watch just before turning around and giving Jade his sexy smile as he stood and took inventory of Jade.

Self-consciously, Jade fidgeted by smoothing out a non-existent wrinkle at her waist with one hand and grasped her clutch pure slightly tighter, which she held in the other. She had just come from the hotel rooms where Crimson had set up for the models to come get dressed in, and get their hair/makeup done.

Jade currently was zipped into a royal blue strapless mini dress that had a ruffle effect at the heart shaped bust line to create even more attention in that area than frankly Jade was comfortable with. The rest clung tight to every inch of Jade's small waist and curvy hips. Jade had her long jet black hair straight and had it all draped over her left shoulder. Her makeup consisted of highlighting her grey eyes by having sliver and different shades of blue eye-shadow- to create a smoky effect and her cheeks had wisps of blush, highlighting her high cheekbones and was finished with a simple gloss to her lips.

Crimson's stylist Kim had accessorized the outfit buy having Jade wear silver stiletto heels on her feet, with a few thin bagels in shades of silver and blues while adding studded earrings on her ears and topped it off with a small silver clutch purse.

Ethan eyes travelled from her footwear to over her bare legs and onto the dress where it travelled up to her cleavage and lingered for a few and settled on with its path to reach Jade's eyes. "Wow….your looking gorgeous" Ethan honestly said as he walked closer to Jade and took her free hand to have her twirl around for him as he let out a whistle, making his appreciation for the dress and Jade clear.

Jade's laugh trailed off as she came to face Ethan again and squeezed his hand, giving him the once-over as she said "Very nice Lovett, definitely know how to dress it up"

"Well I can't take all the credit, Maxie practically shoved me into this black suit and white shirt and threw the royal blue tie at me to wear as I snuck out to leave.

"She might have, but you definitely added your style to the outfit." Jade replied as she noticed Ethan had his hair slicked back than the usual half part Jade had seen the other guys sporting as they came to pick up their dates. Ethan's hoop earring was present on his left ear with a sliver chain dangling at the side of his waist.

"Yeah, well I kind of added a little more me into this monkey suit, of course I'm pretty sure Maxie is probably going to give me the death glare when she sees me" Ethan said with a smile as he dragged his free hand through his hair while guiding Jade into the elevator which was empty.

Jade pressed the button for floor 24 as the elevator doors closed while she said "Well I think you look good and I have a feeling Maxie will agree, but Kate might be the one shooting you death glares by wrecking her concept with having all the girls dates dressing alike and having the same hairstyles, aside from the ties which matched the dresses their dates were wearing. I mean- your suppose to be just arm candy after all- the guests are suppose to be fawning all over the dresses"

Ethan looked down at Jade with a smirk as he said "Trust me love- with that dress on you, no one's going to be paying attention to anything else"

All of sudden Jade felt shy with the way Ethan was looking at her, it was almost as if he wanted to devour her.

She glanced quickly away from his consuming gaze to the numbers that were flashing in the top corner of the elevator, showing which floor they were passing and was suddenly taken aback as Ethan crowded her space by standing in front of her and leaning down so they were eye level as Jade stepped back to have the elevator wall halt anymore movement out of her.

"Ethan" Jade softly said with a plea in her voice as she squeezed his hand, which he still held in his own as if trying to convey, even if her eyes were giving her away- that he needed to stop.

"I'm sorry- I know we agreed to try and just be friends, but I can't stop myself from tasting you" Ethan huskily said as he inched near

To halt his actions Jade pronounced as a last ditch effort "My lips"

Ethan softly chuckled as he neared so his lips grazed hers as he whispered "That was my target"

"No- my lips… will be rui- ruined, you can't kiss me, Maxie would kill…kill me from ruining our entrance" Jade stammered out trying to keep her heartbeat under control from the close proximity of being near Ethan.

Even as she said the words she knew they sounded ridiculous, knowing Maxie she would probably encourage the hot and bothered /tussled look as they got off the elevator- saying it would create the kind of buzz around the dresses they wanted.

Ethan paused and drew back slightly with laughter in his eyes and for a second Jade was completely embarrassed and closed her eyes shut as if to erase the last statement out of her mouth. But before Jade could take a breath she felt Ethan's lips on her skin, slow and soft kisses running down her neck to where she knew he could feel her pulse beating erratically. She felt his tongue and lips teasing her and evoking a flaming hunger from within her, which Jade had tried so hard to ignore and extinguish but she couldn't seem to stop herself this time as Ethan's body molded against her own.

Jade dropped her clutch purse on the floor as she grabbed onto Ethan's hair drawing his mouth closer to her neck as their intertwined hands moved behind Jades back as Ethan tried to press jade closer to him than they already were.

"Oh god, Ethan…" Jade sighed and she leaned her head back to allow him more access, but to her horror Jade caught sight of the elevator numbers rushing by and was brought back to reality as she saw they had just passed the 22nd floor. "Ethan- we're almost there-

Ethan quickly moved back with Jade still against him and pressed the stop button to prevent the elevator going any further.

They both were catching their breaths in silence as they let their minds come back to the situation at hand and where they were.

"You shouldn't have started this" Jade said softly as she looked up at Ethan who returned her heated gaze.

"I know- but you look too damn good to keep my hands off " Ethan simply stated as he stepped back reluctantly and brushed aside Jades bangs that were in her eyes before bending down and picking up her purse to hand to her. "I believe this is yours"

"Thanks" Jade said as she smoothed out her dress to put some distance between them and took a deep breath as Ethan dragged his hands through his hair.

"Here let me" Jade said she ran her hands through Ethan's hair to slick back the few strands Jade had disheveled with her fingers. The process was strangely intimate as her fingers ran through his hair while he stared at her. Disturbed and frankly wanting to get out of the elevator before Jade knew she did something stupid- she stepped away from Ethan and pressed the button for the elevator to resume it's course.

"If only we weren't in this elevator" Jade heard Ethan mutter to himself as he turned back around facing the elevators doors and by Jade's side once again.

"If only" Jade heard herself agree in response and was thankfully saved by the elevator doors opening by her slipup because she knew from the look on Ethan's face he definitely had heard and was willing to do something about it

As Jade stepped out with Ethan following close behind, they both encountered Lulu who was at the front greeting guests and making sure only the people who were invited stepped into the exclusive party.

"Hey guys, good timing- I was just wondering where you were" Lulu said

"Well here we are, ready to mingle and stir a little trouble" Ethan stated with a huge grin on his face as he swung his arm around Jade's waist bringing her close to his side.

"I hope your joking about the trouble part because my behind is on the line with Kate- everything has to go off without a hitch"

"Don't you worry- I'll keep him in line Lulu" Jade replied

"Good- one less thing to worry about- now you two go and be happy- show off the dress, talk about how much you love it" Lulu said as she shooed them into the room which was decorated extremely well- the bubbly was flowing, people were laughing, and dancing, having themselves a good time.

The waiter came around with drinks and Ethan took a hold of two, giving one to Jade as they walked further into the party. Jade saw familiar faces and a lot of new ones that looked like they belonged to the fashion world. As Ethan and Jade stopped to asses the crowd a couple of photographers came over and took their photos, which they both posed for.

"Man, I didn't know the paparazzi was invited" Ethan joked as he saw the cluster of photographers zero in on another one of the models Jade had met when getting her hair/makeup done earlier.

"I think most of the media here are the who's who of the publishing world as Maxie bragged about to me, but for the life of me I can't really recall, but the way the photographers are acting they really do look like wild paparazzi trying to get a shot of Brad Pitt with one of his kids" Jade replied.

Jade was so focused on the photographers that she was a little startled to have a journalist pop up in front of her with his mini recorder in her face as he asked "So how do you feel wearing a John Bell design tonight?"

A little taken aback by the continual switch of pace Jade took a breath before exclaiming how much she loved the dress, how pretty and confident it made her feel, and that she absolutely would recommend a John Bell dress to all the ladies. After the journalist got the statement needed he left Jade alone and moved on to the next model wearing John Bell.

"That didn't stand to cliché did it" Jade asked Ethan as she looked up at him.

"Not at all, all the things you said were true, but John Bell is one lucky designer to have you wearing his dress because you wear it well" Ethan said and leaned down to Jade's ear to whisper "better then the rest of the other girls even"

"I think your head might still be a little cloudy from the elevator" Jade laughed

"I'm a man who speaks the truth- you put the rest to shame love"

"Ethan you do realize the rest of the girls are professional models and deal with the media as their job- I'm an imposter among them"

"Please love. Don't sell yourself too short especially since I know its all bull"

"What"

"You look good, damn good" Ethan said as he snagged Jade closer to his side.

"Your not to bad yourself there partner" Jade laughingly replied in fun, while realizing she was glad Ethan had come with her.

"They actually let you through the doors" Came a voice behind them.

Ethan and Jade turned around to find Lucky staring pointedly at Ethan making it clear who his comment was directed to.

"Look man, can we not do this tonight, I know you can't stand or trust me and the feeling is mutual- so why don't we just stay out of each others way tonight, I wouldn't want to have any trouble here especially since this is all really important to Lulu." Ethan stated seriously with his usual grin gone from his lips.

"Don't imply that I don't care how important this is for Lulu, she is my sister" Lucky said as he raised his voice slightly.

"I wasn't implying anything- I just meant we should cool it that's all" Ethan said in defense

Lucky looked over at Jade and directed his next words to her "Your date here is a worthless con, I hope you know what your getting yourself into"

Jade had been aware of the tension between Lucky and Ethan but never had witnessed it firsthand and frankly she thought Lucky was acting like a complete jerk and was about to say so but Ethan cut in before she could reply.

"Her and me doesn't involve you- so why don't you just step off" Ethan said in a deadly quite voice that had an edge to it.

"Hey, hey Dodge why don't we cool it and keep that temper in check" Luke said as he stepped in between his two sons as Tracy watched from the sidelines as Jade did the same.

"I didn't ask for any of this" Ethan said while gesturing to Lucky and him and the obvious tension in the air. "Just tell your first born here to just walk past me when he see's me next- it shouldn't be to hard since he doesn't acknowledge me unless to pick a damn fight"

With that Ethan grabbed Jade's hand and hurried them across the room out to the balcony area to get away from the crowd. Once outside he let go of Jade's hand and walked over to the balcony taking in a couple of deep breaths trying to clam his temper.

Jade walked slowly up to Ethan and placed a hand on his back to soothe as they both looked out over the balcony. Neither said anything, just letting a comfortable silence fall between them. Jade could sense some of Ethan's anger slipping away as minutes past while the breeze drifted around them causing Jade to give a small shiver, which Ethan noticed.

"Sorry I shouldn't have taken you here, but I just needed to get out, take my coat" Ethan said as he started to unbutton his jacket.

"No wait, I have a better idea, why don't I just snuggle real close to you like this against your chest" Jade said as she wrapped her arms around him giving Ethan a hug. Not because she was cold but because she wanted to comfort & support him, which she could tell he needed at the moment. "See, I'm already warm…body heat is the best solution to warm someone up"

"I have to say, I like this solution better than mine" Ethan said with humor back in his voice.

"Dare I say the dark cloud has moved away from you and your ready to share a laugh with me again"

Ethan slightly pulled away form Jade so he could look down at her as he said "I'm sorry you had to witness that- Lucky and I just don't get along and from the looks of things Lucky isn't going to accept me into his family like Lulu has and I'm fine with that, but I can't take it when he gets all pissy like he just did- I can't help that I was born you know"

"I can't even imagine what you've had to deal with finding out who your real folks are and that all of sudden you have siblings, I have no real advice to give in that area because I was an only child- no brother or sister to fight and make up with, but from what I've seen you've been handling it really well" Jade said

"It' Luke, I finally found someone who gets me, I never had that with my adoptive parents and Lulu has been pretty cool with accepting me as her brother. It's just Lucky is pissed off that I even exist and then he gets even more pissed off when he see's Luke and I getting along so well- I can literally feel his disgust and anger about the whole situation when he's around. I've tried to be civil but he just doesn't seem to care or want anything to do with me, which is fine- I don't want to be where I'm not wanted anyway" Ethan explained, looking frustrated with the circumstances.

"Well I say screw him" Jade exclaimed with passion in her voice

"Screw him" Ethan repeated

"Yeah, who cares what he thinks- just forget about him, he's not worth your time if he can't see what a great guy you are" Jade said trying to sooth Ethan

"I'm a great guy"

"Yeah" Jade laughed at Ethan's questioning eyes as if Jade had bumped her head and didn't know what she was saying. "Under the humor and massive ego" Jade replied as she softly jabbed Ethan in the chest with her finger playfully "You're a sweet guy who pretends not to care but you would drop anything you were doing if your sister or Luke needed you and…and deep down you would do the same for Lucky even if he is being a total ass right now because your just like everyone else…you want acceptance, and its okay to want that"

"Do you accept me" Ethan asked with a note of uncertainty coating his voice, making him realize Jade's answer could really hurt him.

Seeing Ethan's vulnerability crushed Jade because she didn't want to see him unhappy in any way. And the fact that his feelings were important to Jade- scared her, but she also knew she couldn't help wanting to ease his worries away, which Jade did by taking a hold of his face in her hands and gently kissing him on the lips. Their lips met and yielded to one another as Ethan wrapped his arms around Jade bringing her close as possible enjoying their slow exploration of each others mouths.

Needing a second to catch her breath, Jade pulled back slightly as she asked "Does that answer you question"

"I think so, but I might need more of a explanation, maybe your tongue can take over from here on" Ethan said softly as he traced Jade's lips with his own and once again they were tangled up in a heated kiss with Jade taking control.

"Oh my god, we are so sorry to interrupt" Jade and Ethan heard as they both broke off their kiss. "Well why don't you just ignore us and we'll do they same" Ethan said in annoyance as he briefly touched Jade's lisp with one last kiss before turning around and finding Nikolas with Rebecca, who had spoken- standing before them.

Jade stepped out behind Ethan and slipped her hand into his, squeezing it before she said "It seems you've caught us taking advantage of the privacy this balcony offers"

"Sorry to disturb, I was actually going to take Rebecca back in when I saw you both- but then Rebecca spoke and well We are sorry" Nikolas said with deep regret.

"Oh yes, sorry- its just so beautiful out tonight with the full moon and the stars, its so romantic- I wanted to share it with Nikolas" Rebecca said in sickly sweet voice, not fooling Jade and from what she could tell- Ethan wasn't it buying it either.

"Well we will leave you to it than" Ethan said briskly as he made way to go back to the party inside, but was halted by Rebecca who placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder- making him stop and separating Jade from Ethan's hand slightly as Rebecca's arm in return blocked Jade from stepping any further.

"There's really no need to leave, there's enough room for everyone here" Rebecca purred out as she casually slid her hand down Ethan's arm while making it look like she was dropping her hand from Ethan's shoulder.

"No that's fine, Jade and I are here to not only party but make aware that Jade is wearing a John Bell deign tonight"

"Oh the designer is being honored tonight, right?" Nikolas asked

"Yes and I agreed to fill in for one of the models that couldn't make it" Jade replied

"Well it's a lovely dress" Nikolas graciously said

"Thank you"

"Yes the dress definitely does wonders on your appearance" Rebecca replied with a bitchy smile Jade had ever seen.

"Thanks, your too kind" Jade said sarcastically

"Oh shoot, there I go again- that didn't come out right"

"No but its alright I understood what you meant" Jade replied while firmly holding onto Ethan's hand again. "I need a drink, shall we go inside?"

"Definitely" Ethan agreed

Jade smiled at Nikolas and barley gave Rebecca any acknowledgment as she past by her and she felt even better when Ethan didn't reply or nod in farewell when Rebecca said that she would catch them inside.

"She hates me, I wonder why" Jade openly stated as Ethan stepped inside and they once again were emerged with the party.

"She doesn't hate you love" Ethan said dismissively trying to change the subject.

Jade of course didn't want to switch topics so she carried on by saying "Actually It's kind of odd how Rebecca gets all weird whenever she see's us together, you've never noticed?"

"No, I haven't" Ethan said looking around the crowd trying to avoid eye contact with Jade

Jade bit the inside of her check trying to stop herself from smiling at how evasive Ethan was trying to be, of course if she were him she would be doing the same thing and since she was running her own con, Jade decided to take pity on him and dropped the subject by dragging him over to Maxie who was at the bar.

"Hey hot stuff" Jade cheerfully said as she embraced Maxie in a hug.

"Hey guys" Maxie replied to Ethan and Jade, while laughing at Jade's greeting

"You look so gorgeous tonight Jade, everything is so perfect and John Bell was raving about how great you looked- I think he might ask Kate to get you to model his clothes for the magazine photo shoot with Crimson"

"No, don't be ridiculous, I'm no model" Jade replied instantly, shutting down the conversation topic yet again with Maxie.

"Trust me- don't be surprised if Kate rings you up and asks you, that's all I'm saying."

As Maxie finished her sentence in came Lulu dashing over and took Maxie away from Jade and Ethan announcing that they needed to be at front by Kate who was going to unveil the Blue Sea necklace. And if Jade was being honest- she got a little nervous and excited at the same time. After all she was finally going to lay her eyes on the reason she was in this town period.

Jade and Ethan made there way over to the front of the crowd that was gathered at the stage where a drape was hung over the Blue Sea choker. Kate was at the Microphone welcoming everyone and wishing everyone to have a good time and gave honored John Bell with a award for best new and upcoming clothing designer. After the presentation was done she moved on to announcing how wonderful it was to be in possession of the Blue Sea choker for a couple of days and moved aside to have a historian explain the story behind the one of a kind choker and finally had Maxie and Lulu pull the drape away from the Blue Sea.

It was everything it was said to be and more. It was beautiful and precious at the same time. Jade understood the desire for one to have it and was hoping that the replica Billy was sending looked bang on cause that choker was definitely rare and unbelievable. The people in the crowd clapped and you could feel the enthusiasm and Jade even caught couple of the frowns in the crowd who she assumed were Crimson's competition.

"That is a beauty" Ethan said as he looked over the choker in assessment.

"Your trying to figure out how much it would go for aren't you" Jade said with a smile

"You know me to well love"

"Lets get a better look than we shall discuss prices" Jade said as she took hold of Ethan's elbow and moved him along as they got close as possible.

"That's a sparkler" Ethan and Jade both heard to their right and found Luke and Tracy by the their side viewing the choker as well.

"How much do you think something like that could be sold for" Ethan asked Luke

"Oh I don't know, I mean you would first have to have good connections to liquidate this piece here cause I mean the fall out of this thing getting stolen would be huge, but since it's a huge risk for whoever dared to take it- I would say that they definitely wouldn't have to worry about money troubles.

Ethan let a low whistle and shook his head- seeing the picture Luke was painting as he continued to stare at the choker. "It would probably be impossible to even get close to this thing"

"I never did like that word- impossible"

"It's almost like a challenge" Luke said with a raised eyebrow looking at Jade and Ethan with mischief in his eyes.

"Oh lord, get that look out of your eyes Luke, you are not getting your hands messy with this choker- got it" Tracy said as she pulled him away towards where they were sitting.

Luke smiled before walking off.

"He wouldn't actually try to do something would he?" Jade asked as she and Ethan walked away from the choker to give others a closer look.

"Maybe in his younger days Luke would have given it a crack, but with Tracy around there isn't room for him to step that deep in trouble anymore. Plus he has the money since he's married to Tracy- it would probably be for the adventure than anything else for him.

"A wild streak" Jade commented. "Which you share"

"You can say that" Ethan agreed. "Why don't we dance?"

"Sure I would love to-" Jade started to say but was interrupted by John Bell who rushed over and enveloped Jade into a hug and two air kisses before gushing over the dress and how well Jade looked in it.

"You must be part of the photo shoot, I'm going to talk to Kate about right now"  
>John Bell aid determinedly and walked away before Jade could make any excuses not to.<p>

"I really wish he wouldn't do that" Jade said as she watched him walk over to Kate before turning to face Ethan

"Why not it could be fun- you would get to be part of magazine shoot- I don't think I've met a girl I know who would turn that down- apparently until now" Ethan asked in curiosity

"I just really think I'm not right, yeah I can wear the dress but to pose in front of a camera that's a whole different story.

"We posed for photographers earlier- you seemed fine" Ethan reasoned

"But those were for pictures that are going to turn up in page 10 or 15 where only the truly devoted fashion folk well turn and see, but being part of Magazine which sells all over the world and practically is talked about everywhere is definitely something I don't want to be part of- its too much pressure" Jade said trying to sound reasonable in her explanations

"Okay, but I think you would be great in it" Ethan replied as he relented from pursuing the topic further since Jade was not open to the idea.

"I think you're a little bias, but I'll take it" Jade said smiling. "So I think you might have mentioned a dance before we where sidetracked"

"Yes I did" Ethan said but was once again stopped from going over to the dance for when Luke announced that Ethan needed to drive Edward to hospital; since he was having slight pain in his chest since the Limo wasn't here and Tracy didn't want to wait around for the ambulance.

"Okay sure- you got it" Ethan replied.

"Good" Luke said as he walked back over to Tracy and Edward who was arguing with Tracy it seemed.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this Jade"

"No you should go- I'll catch a cab, no worries" Jade said quickly in reassurance

"A rain-check on the dance" Ethan asked

"Sure" Jade simply agreed and was treated to a brief kiss before Ethan rushed over to Edward.

Watching the four of them disappear out of the room Jade looked around and found the crowd was starting to thin out. Jade stayed for another hour until John Bell left and since he had gone- Maxie had let Jade know that she was free for the night- there was no need to mingle and show off the dress anymore and the rest of the models where leaving and done for the night as well.

With goodbyes and hugs to Maxie and Lulu, Jade made her way down to the Metro Court and got a cab back to her room at Kelly's.

While Jade made her up the flight of stairs to her room- Jade could help but think about the night and all the had happened and realizing there was going to be no running away from Ethan anymore and her evasive tactics wouldn't work because she had clearly engaged intimately with Ethan more than once and she couldn't blame it on anything except on the immense attraction Jade felt for Ethan and vice versa.

Her thoughts were on Ethan and the pervious moments earlier in the night, so Jade didn't even sense anyone in the room as she opened her door and hence didn't prepare for an arm that caught her around the waist and a hand that was placed over her mouth so she couldn't scream from being taken by surprise.

"Shhhhh….it only me"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Shhhhh….it only me"

Jade felt the fight out of her leave as she heard those words. However, she did fling away the hand over her mouth and managed to get out of the hold her captive had her in. Jade shut the door and flipped on the lights before turning around.

"Kevin, next time a simple- hi there Jade, will do" Jade stonily said as she brushed past him roughly before walking past him and placed her keys and purse on the dresser.

"Lets have it out, I know we are not going to get anything done until we sort the problems you have with me" Kevin replied as he slowly turned around and stood silent as he saw Jade watching him from the dresser mirror.

Jade averted her gaze from Kevin's in the mirror and started to take her earrings off as she quietly asked "Why did you do it?"

"You know that our two marks- the Johnsons on our last mission together were into drugs at the parties they threw and they managed to slip you something in your drink, which you told me about once you realized you weren't feeling like yourself. And I told you not to worry that I would take care of you, but you also know that our cover was already shaky from the start with that crowd in the room- so I assessed the situation and realized this would be a perfect situation to use to our advantage" Kevin explained as he watched Jade place the earrings into their case.

"I'm sure you did" Jade said sarcastically with anger lacing her tone. "I don't remember anything that night except your paws all over me and you trying to kiss me even when I was resisting. I trusted you Kevin- you took advantage of my vulnerable state"

"Yes, one could look at it that way but I was making sure people believed we were a couple who were into each other and that we were part of the same crowd as the Johnsons that night- you do remember them coming over to us the next morning and acting like we were their best friends after the night" Kevin replied

"That doesn't justify your actions Kevin" Jade exclaimed with frustration as she realized Kevin really didn't think he had gone over the line. "We would have gotten closer to them one way or another, but you used my drugged up state with god knows what drugs they slipped me and literally took advantage of me"

"I didn't let it get to far"

"So having your hands on me and kissing me and feeling me up even when I was resisting you- wasn't going to far" Jade burst out in anger at Kevin

"I was trying to make sure that our cover wasn't blown"

"Well why didn't you stick around then to explain what happened or answer any of my calls since then if you have such a clear conscience" Jade questioned

"Because Billy shipped me out over to help Steve and it was the type of situation where having cell phones were out of the question"

"So you think I'm making a big deal out of nothing basically, that's what you're telling me right now" Jade asked in disbelief

"Yes. I kissed you and I grabbed you places where any given day you would have kicked my ass but I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done Jade" Kevin stated

"No. I would have taken you out of that party, made sure that the drugs they slipped you wouldn't do any damage and lastly I would have put you first and the con- second" Jade replied as she partly turned around and slipped off the bangles from her arm and placed them on the dresser.

"That's what makes me more professional than you Jade, Billy is right- you really are still a student"

"Oh my god, do not get started on Billy and are you really missing my whole point" Jade shrieked, losing her cool as she turned fully around and walked over to Kevin and got up in his face. "You were already walking a thin line with me before we worked together and let's make it clear so that you understand- due to your actions the last time we worked together- I don't trust you, which means I can't work with you"

"Well I'm all you got babe- everyone else is tied up"

"You're lying"

"Call Billy if you don't believe me- but what I'm saying will check out. Trust or no trust, we're working together on this" Kevin replied without absolute conviction

"I wouldn't be so certain of that if I were you Kevin, all it will take is one call to Billy and me spilling the type of conduct you displayed the lat time we worked together and you would be yanked out of here so fast" Jade said threateningly

"You could do that, but you're not a snitch Jade"

Jade hated Kevin and wanted to wipe that arrogant smile off his face- he thought he had everything figured out. And the problem with that assumption, which irritated Jade, was that Kevin was speaking the truth- she wasn't a snitch and she liked handling her own problems.

Making up her mind Jade decided to relent because she knew Kevin wasn't going anywhere but she was still pissed so before stepping back- Jade kneed him in the groin and pierced her heel in Kevin's foot.

Kevin hollered in pain as he lay down on her floor. Crumpled up into ball with each hand grabbing onto each of source pain Jade had inflicted upon him.

Between deep breathes, trying to regain a hold of himself Kevin said "That…was…such …a cheap couple of shots"

"And your point is" Jade said sarcastically as she towered over him. "You deserve a whole hell of a lot more than that- but fortunately for you I have neighbors and these walls are pretty thin- I wouldn't be surprised if you woke them up with your wailing"

"I don't wail" Kevin replied in anger as he set up on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"What do you call two seconds ago" Jade said in challenge.

"Look, I'm not here to spar with you, any other time or place I would say bring it- but I'm here for the job- so lets put our differences, views and opinions aside and get this done."

Crossing her arms slowly across her chest, Jade assessed Kevin as he sat on her floor. She really didn't want to work with him. Jade had never truly been able to let her guard down with Kevin cause he was opportunistic, selfish, and Jade had no doubt that he would skin you alive if the price was right.

Kevin had been on the team just before Jade had joined herself, but Kevin was a contract worker- he only came on board if the reward was worth it. If he wasn't working for Billy, he had his own deals on the side- no one quite knew what or who he dealt with- he was always secretive when it came to his other dealings.

Jade walked over to the bed and sat down; she slipped her heels off and decided she should start talking so she could get rid of him sooner.

"So I was thinking that the choker is under lock and key 24/7. The only way we would have a chance at it would be when it's on route back to Paris. Perhaps when Kate Howards hands it over to security, we come up with a plan between the time period of the ride to the airport and check in." Jade suggested as she looked over at Kevin.

"That's too late, too many things can go wrong- I say we take it at the vault" Kevin countered back.

"That's nearly impossible, someone obviously hasn't done their homework" Jade said snidely. "There was a hostage situation that happened at the Metro court location awhile back, they've amped up the security a trillion times- it would be a hassle to plan an operation evolving around the vault, too many things can go wrong and we only have one chance, if we trip up an alarm or something- then we are done for."

"Well, you been here long enough- you're telling me you haven't figured out a way to bypass the security at all"

"I've already checked things out, the system they installed is pretty hardcore. I've had a first hand detailed account by a trustworthy computer whiz." Jade said as she thought of Spinelli and his endless chatter when he ties to impress Maxie.

"Okay, that might be true, but I've been doing some surveillance tonight. And I spied with my little eye, you getting pretty hot and heavy with a guy on the balcony of the metro court and you being very friendly to a certain blond who happens to work at Crimson." Kevin said as he slowly got back on his feet.

"I'm assuming the perky blond was the reason you got yourself invited to the party tonight…she could come in handy in helping us steal the choker" Kevin stated as he leaned against the wall of Jade's room.

"First of all, the blond has a name. Secondly, we are not involving anybody. Thirdly, she would never go for it- so just stop that train of thought" Jade said in anger realizing Kevin obviously was in town longer than he said he was.

"Everyone has a price" Kevin countered with.

"Well she doesn't, fashion is her life- she would never jeopardize her career or her life by getting involved with something like this" Jade stated.

"Seems like someone has gotten emotionally involved in this town, that's quite dangerous Jade- leaves room for error" Kevin taunted.

"What you call emotional attachment- is what I call running a good con. For this to work and us to steal the choker you better hope I know the ins and outs of people in this town because it might just save our asses" Jade said as she got up from the bed.

"Okay fine, we'll leave the blond out of it but maybe the guy you were locking lips with could be of service" Kevin said

"No, like I said before- no one locally is going to be involved- it's a bad idea." Jade replied.

"So is he part of the scam or were you off duty tonight" Jade heard Kevin say as he took a step towards her.

"It doesn't matter what I was doing with the guy on the balcony Kevin that is none of your business- what does concern your attention is the choker and since you haven't had any brilliant plans on how to steal the choker, where going to do it my way."

"Wait until its on route to the airport?" Kevin asked as he took another step closer to Jade.

"Yes. And if you know what's good for you- you'll stop right there" Jade said with steel lacing her voice as she faced Kevin.

With his hands up, Kevin took a giant step back as if to clearly state Jade was crazy and acting up for no good reason. "I just wanted to get a closer look at you. You really do look amazing in that dress Jade" Kevin said as his eyes drank her in.

"I suddenly have to take a shower, I feel all dirty" Jade stated as she walked passed Kevin and opened the door, signaling that their late night conversation was over.

Kevin chuckled slightly to himself and turned around to exit the room, but just before he left he looked at Jade as he slowly swept passed her and said "I'll be in touch"

"Oh joy" Jade sarcastically replied as she shut the door behind him.

Jade let out a silent prayer heavenward to keep calm. Her interaction with Kevin left her feeling pissed off, irritated, and frustrated that she would have to being dealing with the likes of him for this operation. But like Kevin had stated earlier- she wasn't a snitch and Jade knew she wouldn't go to Billy with her issues of Kevin.

Jade tried to shake the bad feelings away and went over to her bed to lay down. One thing Kevin's appearance resulted in was the reminder that she wouldn't be in this town for very long. Once the choker was gone in two days time- so was she. _And why did that thought chip away at her heart just a little?_ Deciding she didn't really want to know the answer- Jade closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
